Timing in Life
by celticgina
Summary: Surprise! More GRIGSBY! Are they both at the same place? Rated M for later chapters. FINALLY finished! Read and Review? Smutty Bunnies show up!
1. Chapter 1

**I can't get over the feeling that Grace is not as involved as Wayne in this relationship. This story arose from that. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned them, they would have never gotten out of bed!**

* * *

**TIMING IN LIFE**

Chapter 1

Wayne had read once that an eavesdropper never hears good news. It turned out that platitude was half-right this time. He had come upon Grace on her cell phone outside the CBI building where they worked. She had ducked into one of the doorways to talk privately. However, he knew her voice in an instant. He was honestly going to step away, and then he heard his name and that low throaty laugh that never failed to turn him into nothing more than a hard-on with legs.

"Wayne? Yeah that is going strong. And let me tell you, so does he. The man is amazing. I had no idea my body could behave that way. "

"I told you, he's big. Yes, everything is larger. Oh my Goodness. I almost saw stars the first time. "

"No, not in a bad way. Apparently the human body can do almost anything."

By now, Wayne was torn between pride and embarrassment. He had hoped she was satisfied. Any man wanted that. Well, any smart man wanted that. But Wayne had wanted to make sure she was beyond that. His Grace should be completely sated with sex each and every time. She should be so perfectly happy that no other man would or could ever compare. Because for Wayne, this wasn't just about great sex with a gorgeous woman. It was love. His body was only following his heart and soul. It was uncharted territory for him, but he was happy to be an explorer. Being with the woman who owned him so completely would have scared most men. Wayne was ecstatic. The only fly in his ointment was the forced secrecy of their relationship. For his part, he would have shouted on the rooftops and let the CBI chips fall where they may.

Grace was so much less sure. He knew that. She was younger and worried more about her career. He would love to make her career being wife and mother to his kids. He knew better. She had worked too long and hard to toss it all over. She seemed happy when they were alone together, but so nervous otherwise. He knew the strain was hard on her.

"Well, yeah I guess he is perfect. But wouldn't that be my luck to find the perfect guy who is a fabulous lover at the wrong time?"

Wayne's heart dropped to his feet. He was sure he didn't want to hear anymore. But his feet were not listening to him. They were conspiring with his body. He wasn't moving.

"He says he LOVES me! All the time. Can you imagine? And he means it. Not like some guys say it to get in your pants. Even if I never did anything with him, he would still feel that way. Really loves me. And you know what? I think he always will. Most women wait forever for a guy to say and mean it like that. What's wrong with me?"

It was worse than he thought. She didn't even come close to feeling the same. He had accepted she couldn't say it. It had chipped at his heart a little, but he had a strong patient heart. Wayne knew he could wait. He had been so sure she would say it.

"Do I love him? Truthfully?"

Well, this was it. Whether or not he wanted, he was about to hear it.

"I don't know"

"No really. I don't know"

"Well, when I am with him, it's really good. No, it is better than good. It's almost perfect. Of course the sex is amazing, but it's so much more than that. We have such fun together, no matter what we are doing. Sometimes, we can sit and do absolutely nothing and it's still so comfortable. No strain, no trying to think of what to say. He isn't freaked by my job. He likes watching sports with me. He respects my opinions, but calls me on stuff we don't agree on. I love being with him."

"The problem? The secrecy. Sneaking around. Knowing that this relationship could cost me the job I have wanted for so long. Knowing that my dad was right. Remember? He kept telling everyone I wouldn't be out here a year and would throw it all over for some guy."

Well, that explained a lot. He knew her dad didn't want her doing this job, let alone being halfway across the country. No wonder she was so terrified about anyone knowing. He never told her that Cho knew. She would have been horrified. Wayne knew Cho wouldn't make a deal of it, as long as they were circumspect. When her Dad called last weekend, she made him be quiet as a mouse and denied any boyfriends. Damn the man! Making her doubt herself. Making her doubt that she could have both in her life.

"I love who I am when we are together. But I am afraid I will go so far off track. This is the guy I should have met 5 years from now. I am not ready for this, any of this."

"Yeah, I told you. Perfect guy, wrong time. What do I do? Keep stringing him along? I can't bear to see the hopeful look in his eyes every time he says it. That's just cruel. He deserves so much better than that. Do I break it off and break his heart and probably mine? I guess I could get a transfer, but this is the serious crimes unit. That's pretty big time for the CBI. Anything else, after just over a year would be a step down and suspicious."

"You would say that! Karen, you are a hopeless romantic. And I knew once you saw that picture of him; you would be all over this. Especially the one where he is looking at me. I know, he is so good looking and you can not imagine how sweet. He was not at all what I thought he would be. I figured him to be another gorgeous in love with himself alpha male. Instead, he is this gentle giant of a guy. I really could see myself with him long term, one day. But I don't feel like I want to make that decision right now, ya know?"

"I know, you're right, I need to do something soon. I am being so unfair to him. Oh, crap! I have to get back in there. It was so good to hear from home. Kiss Roger and the boys for me! Thanks for letting me vent."

"Yes, I promise to let my heart guide me. However, in my line of work, the head counts. Bye!"

Wayne managed to turn and dash away before she saw him. He had too much to think about to be able to talk to her now. Clearly, they were not on the same page. He knew he was older, but it had never occurred to him what that would mean in their relationship. He had been with the CBI for a few years and felt secure. Grace was still just past being a rookie. She still felt like she had something to prove. Between that and her dad's lack of expectations, it wasn't surprising she would put her career first. He also knew he loved her. It was a complete and steadfast love. He knew he had not expected this to happen to him ever. He met Grace and fell, hard. He loved her today and fully expected to love her tomorrow and beyond. She wasn't ready for any of this. From what he heard, she might be one day. He would take the pressure off and wait.

That night, he was supposed to have dinner at her apartment. He was too quiet, she noticed immediately. When asked, he told her he was fine. Everyone knows fine is anything but that. It's not fine, it's bad. Grace also knew that once he had eaten he would be more relaxed. She would get it out of him then.

After dinner, he stood up and kissed her slowly, carefully and thoroughly. Grace eagerly wrapped herself around him. She loved how he kissed. So many men thought they should attack with a kiss. Wayne's kisses, even those under hypnosis were strong, passionate and still gentle. Just looking at his lips too long made her knees a little wobbly.

She was surprised when he pulled back and said, "We need to talk"

Her heart sank. No conversation ever begun with those words ever ended well. She tried frantically to imagine what was wrong. Had they been discovered? She was pretty sure that Jane if he didn't already know would figure it out soon. However, she also thought he would probably keep it to himself for a little while. He had been pushing them together since day one.

"Sit down, Grace."

She sank down onto the sofa, as he paced back and forth. This was very bad. A knot in her stomach was beginning to grow.

"I have to be honest with you. It's only fair"

Honest? Fair? What the hell? She knew he wasn't married. She was damned sure he didn't have another girlfriend. What then? The knot was beginning to work its way up her chest.

"I love you. I always have. It has been that simple for me. I know that you are the miracle in my life I thought would never happen."

Oh God! Was he proposing? Already? Oh no. She was so not ready for that!

"But I know this has been very fast for you. I have been with the CBI longer. I have more years as a cop and investigator behind me. I am already established. I never thought the few years between us would matter, but I guess they do. You are all about your career right now. I understand that. I also understand that our relationship has put enormous pressure on you. I see how nervous you are about Lisbon finding out the truth."

What the hell? He wanted to talk about work? He kissed her senseless, scared her half to death and wanted to talk about the freaking CBI? Grace stared at Wayne as he paced, not comprehending.

He could see her confusion. Damn! He was fucking this up. Wayne knew he had never been much of a smooth talker, but he was making this worse. Better get this all out.

"I think we should stop seeing each other for a while"

"WHAT?" Grace jumped up, furious. Of all the things racing through her mind, that was at the bottom of the list to come out of his mouth. He had been quietly adoring her from across the bullpen for months. Now that he had her, he was done?

"Let me explain. I still love you. I told you that's not changing. Ever. But you need time to process all of this. I am not going anywhere. So, when you are ready for us to be really together, you come to me. When you are ready to figure out how we can have this all, and I believe there has to be a way to do that, let me know. This is not an ultimatum or anything. I just want you to feel as comfortable and confident in us as I am. You let me know."

"And meanwhile?"

"Meanwhile, we work together. I hope it won't be too weird for us, but I think we can handle that. I promise to give you all the time and space you need."

He started to walk toward the door and her voice stopped him. "Wayne? What if, well, what if I am never ready?" The question spilled out of her before she could stop it.

Wayne turned back and cupped her face with his big hands. He kissed her again, slowly, and gently. It was a goodbye kiss, she could taste it.

Just before he got to the door this time, he looked back at her. "Then I will spend the rest of my life in love with you, but alone."

He was proud of himself that he didn't falter as he left.

* * *

**So, does this make sense to anyone else? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Fair warning, the smut bunnies took over here. So, if you are too young to get what that means, go read something else!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, if they were mine, ah hell you all know what *I* would do!!**

* * *

**Timing in Life - Chapter 2**

The click of the door behind Wayne might has well have been a cannon shot for how loud it sounded to Grace. She stood still looking at that closed door for a long time. She was stunned. She was hurt beyond measure. She was furious. Most of all, she was alone. Not even when she first moved out to California, knowing almost no one, had she felt this alone.

Finally, she sat down again on the sofa. Why? Why? Why? Why? The one word rang through her brain over and over. Wayne loved her. She knew this just as she knew the earth was round and her hair was red. These were undisputable certainties in her life. She had known even before he said anything that he cared for her. Sure, she stuttered like a moron when he finally said it. But that was only because she never expected him to say in the middle of a case like he did. When he said he was going to kiss her right afterwards, she was leaning toward him. She dragged him into that office the next day to kiss him. She knew it was coming. She was surprised that he went right for the "L" word right away. But, considering he had spent the months before that watching her the way he did, she knew.

She was human and woman enough to thoroughly enjoy that silent adoration. It was a real ego booster. He never pushed or acted inappropriately. Well, as long as you didn't count the drugged admission or hypnotized kiss. Ok, yeah, he almost scared the crap out of Dan, but it turned out he was right about that one anyway. His regard was silent, steady and warm. At first, she wasn't sure what to think. But once she realized he was fundamentally too shy to do anything, it was kind of nice. As she got to know him, Grace learned what a good man he was at heart. He was loyal; brave, sweet, funny and oh yeah, an eleven.

Truthfully, that first kiss in the bullpen was beyond words. Had they been alone, she knew she would have never stopped. It was bad enough that she got lost in it. If Lisbon's comments hadn't cut through the haze in her brain, she would have thrown him on a desk and gotten right to it.

So, the puzzle remained. Why would he break up? Grace knew she had been getting more frustrated with the situation. She had only been just discussing that today with….Oh CRAP! He must have heard her talking to Karen. What did she say? Karen and she had been best friend since the first day of kindergarten. She was the sister Grace always wanted. Grace could and did say anything to her. Karen had married Roger Dalton, a wonderful guy from town and they had two precious boys. She was Grace's biggest cheerleader and best mirror. What did she say to her today?

"Karen, you're not in the middle of putting the boys to bed are you? I need to ask you something. What the hell did I say to you today? I am pretty sure Wayne over heard it. He just broke up with me" As the words actually left her mouth, they ended on a sob.

As she and Karen went through their conversation and then Wayne's behavior, it became apparent what he was doing. Karen thought it was romantic and wonderful. Grace wasn't sure she wasn't being manipulated somehow.

"Grace! The man said he will love you forever. He is willing to give you the time you were just complaining to me about needing. My God! Do you understand that is real love? Real love wants what is best for the other person. I would walk across burning glass for Roger. I would cut off my arm if it would help him in anyway. It wouldn't be a sacrifice. Do you understand what this is, Grace? This is way past hearts and flowers romance crap. This is the real deal. The dishwasher exploded, kids are sick, the car needs a muffler, you're wearing sweats with sticky handprints on them and he still thinks the world revolves around you love. I have wished and prayed that you find what I have for years."

"Yeah, so have I. I just thought I would be further ahead in my career than this. I wanted this to happen to me when I was more established. And oh Karen, we work together. You don't understand how they work. It's all about the regulations. We enforce the law. How do we ignore their rules? Do I throw this all over for a guy like my…"

"If you quote your dad again, I will scream! Look, I know everyone loves 'the coach' and all, but really, Grace your dad is horse's ass. You have spent your entire life trying to prove how tough and strong you are. Be real. We both know unless you grow some outward genitalia, he will never see your worth. I am so sorry to say that to you, but you know I am right!"

Grace winced at her friend's bluntness. It wasn't that just that she was so direct; it was that she was right. Her dad had always mourned not having a boy. She knew that. She knew that they guys on the team were always better just because they were boys.

"Grace Van Pelt! For crying out loud! You are almost 27 years old. Stop trying to make your father see you. He never really did. I am thinking this Wayne sees and loves you as you are. I have to get the kids to bed. But think about that. Whose vision of you do you want to live with? If you love this man, make it work. Love you lots, sweetie, call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks, Karen, I will."

Grace cleaned the kitchen up, smiling as she cleaned Wayne's plate. He had scraped it clean anyway. She finally had him eating more healthy food. Since he discovered that it wasn't all "twigs and berries", he would put away amazing amounts of it. He really liked the vegetarian stir-fry with brown rice she made tonight. Maybe next time, she would add…she stopped suddenly. Next time. He wasn't coming back for dinner again. She sank down onto a kitchen chair sobbing. The pain in her chest was a heavy weight that kept her from even drawing full breaths. They had only been dating a few months and the idea of not being with him was a ragged tear inside her. She pillowed her head into her arms on the table as her body wracked with crying. He was gone.

Finally, as she dragged her exhausted body into bed early, she decided to sleep on all this. Maybe her head could give her heart the answer it wanted. Pulling the covers back, she spotted something white peaking out from the bed skirt. It was one of his white work t-shirts. He wore them every day under his clothes. He said it absorbed the sweat and made the dress shirt lie better. Burying her face into the cotton, she breathed in his scent, hoping it would alleviate the pain. Grace put it on her pillow, remembering how the soft white material would stretch over his broad shoulders and chest. She remembered almost shredding one that first night. It had been after the glass of expensive wine and even more delicious hidden kisses.

"_Wait 5 minutes and meet me at my car" She couldn't resist one last taste of him before she left him in that office. She played interested in what Jane and the others said, but her brain and body were buzzing with electricity. She knew she had crossed a serious line with her actions. They tried not to look at each other; sure everyone would see it on their faces. _

_Finally, she left and sat in her car, grateful for once to have a spot in the far corner of the lot. As his headlights came into view, she knew even then that she was planning to take this way past kissing. She stuck her head out her car window and told him "Follow me home?"_

_He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she attempted to open her apartment door. His breath was warm in her ear as he murmured, "Hurry up Grace. I think your neighbors would be horrified at what I want to do you if we are stuck in the hallway too much longer"_

_She never really knew how she managed to make her hands work after that. His large body pressed against her was seriously impeding her motor skills. She could feel him hard and heavy against her backside. When they got inside, he pressed the door closed with his body and leaned against it, watching her flutter around the apartment nervously. She turned to ask him if he wanted anything when he smiled at her. It wasn't his normal sweet happy smile. It was dangerous, almost predatory. His eyes had darkened from that sky blue to a deep twilight. He hadn't touched her since they got inside, and her bones were already jell-o. She stilled, held by the intensity of his gaze. She wasn't sure she even remembered how to breathe. _

_He finally closed the distance between them, his large body moving with a sinewy grace. For a man who had been too nervous to say anything to her, he suddenly seemed calm and in command. It was a different Wayne, and was sexy as hell._

_Catching her head in his big hand, he angled her face ever so slightly and bent toward her with a deliberate intenseness. He was completely in control now. She melted against him, knowing instinctively that he would catch her and hold her. He did more than that. He surrounded her with his warmth and strength. By the time he got her to her bedroom, she was frantic. Between those deep, slow seductive kisses and his hands stroking each inch of flesh as he uncovered it, she was almost naked and whimpering. _

_She finally recovered enough breath and sanity to start undressing him. She tried not to tear open his shirt, but when he started stroking her thighs higher and higher, she forgot how to complete a simple task. It seemed so much smarter just to tear it off him. When she began to pull at his t-shirt, he stopped her and laughed softly. "Relax sweetheart. I am not going anywhere. But leave me something to wear" He reached down and pulling the hem of the soft white cotton over his head, she again got to see all that rippling hard flesh. She had been dreaming privately about that ever since that day at the school for the troubled kids. The sight of him in nothing but black boxer briefs had almost rendered her speechless. Dressed, he was handsome and well built. Half clothed, he was a warrior come to life. She couldn't resist running her hands all over his chest, arms and stomach. He wasn't terribly hairy, except for a slight line that led south… It was the kind of body men dreamed of having and women dreamed of undressing._

_He pulled her back into his arms and they both let out moans at the feeling of their naked flesh against each other. But he was still too dressed. She didn't even remember pulling his pants off, but did remember her first sight of what those black briefs covered. Everything on him was larger! She couldn't resist touching that hot flesh. Just the lightest of her touches made him even harder and larger if that were even possible._

_Growling, he pushed her down onto the bed and began a series of slow nibbling kisses that began at her feet. By the time he got up to her pink lace covered core, she was writhing and whimpering. She knew she was soaking and he paused there. Blowing his hot breath on her sent her hips up toward him. He smirked and held her hips still in his large hands. With just a slow, strong lick against the pink lace, she shattered. Slowly he continued to stroke her through damp cloth with his tongue. She remembered begging him to….well she wasn't even sure what she begged at that point. It was all caught up in frenzy of pleasure. She did remember when he finally slid all the way up her body so he could kiss her neck and mouth. He held her head in his hands and leaned his weight on his forearms. _

"_Grace. Look at me. I want to see your eyes"_

_Lifting her eyes to his she saw it all. The passion, the pleasure, the love. It was frightening, liberating and intoxicating. Opening her hips to him, she felt his large cock nudge her dripping folds. Sliding her hand down, she opened herself and lifting her hips, met him. Slowly and carefully, he rocked a little at a time into her giving her time to adjust to his size… In between, he kissed and whispered his love to her. By the time he was all the way home into her, she swore she could feel him in her throat. She had never been with anyone this well endowed. Every inch of her body softened and welcomed him. It took him only a few slow steady strokes and she was scaling the heights again. Each of the 2 other times after that, he slowed and showered her face and neck with kisses. She was a boneless mass of pleasure. She had no idea that it could be like this. Quiet, sweet Wayne Rigsby was a sex machine. Who would have guessed? She could feel the swelling and tightening in her body. Again? This time, she whispered, "with me, Wayne, I want to you to come with me" Groaning out he name, he did just that, emptying himself into her heat._

_Afterwards, he pulled her over on top of him, and held her tight against his heaving chest. Stroking his hand up and down her back in lazy circles, she could hear him say it again. "I love you, Grace"_

_By the end of that weekend, she had learned so much about Wayne. He loved with an open honesty that was a revelation to Grace. Before this, men had said they loved her, but she always felt they were holding back. Therefore, so did she. Wayne gave of his heart the same way he gave of his body, completely. And boy did he give of his body. She was lucky she could walk by Monday. Thank God for her yoga training!_

_But Monday and reality came. Every time Lisbon looked at her, she was sure they were about to be found out. It was hard enough to be the rookie in the unit. She always felt like she had to work harder to prove herself. She was terrified that if or when Lisbon discovered their relationship her hard work would be undone. So, she lived a double life. At work, she was serious, quiet, and eager to learn. After work, she was adored, romanced and having the time of her life. Living one of those lives was exhausting. Trying to live both and keep them apart was killing her. Grace was not that complicated a personality. Between the strain and the lack of sleep from her sexual Olympics with Wayne, she was stretched to the breaking point._

The next morning, Grace woke up still so tired. She had been up half the night running over each night with Wayne in her head. Then she would replay trying to work afterwards. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she have both? Why did men get to have a career and a love life? She put on extra concealer and headed to work, determined to maintain a professional air. She would come back home and cry.

* * *

**Next up…..working through it. What do we think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the wonderful response to this story. No smut bunnies this time, but they are nipping at my ankles and will probably show up later.**

**DISCLAIMER: Surly teenager hanging the Christmas lights, that I own.**

* * *

Timing in Life - Chapter 3

**If Grace thought she was having a bad night, it might have brought her some kind of comfort to look into Wayne's world. He left her apartment, and sat in his car for a half hour. Finally, he managed to get himself home. He tried to get some sleep, but all he could do was hear that last question from Grace.**

"**What if I am never ready?"**

**Oh God! What had he done? **

**It all should have been so simple. It was for every other guy. You meet a woman, fall in love, get married, have kids, and grow old together. Granted, with his past, he didn't think he really had too much of a chance on some of this, but still. Most of the world did this. **

**It would be his luck to fall head over heels, love at first sight at work. At work, at CBI HQ! Who expects the woman of their dreams to be a special agent? No, no little Betty Lou who thinks wants a man to take care of her. Nope. He falls for a woman who expects to be a man's equal and can drop a guy with a punch or one shot. She's strong, tough, smart and a damned good agent. All that wrapped up in a gorgeous face, soulful eyes, porcelain skin, a killer body and that red hair. The first time she raised those big liquid brown eyes to him he was a goner. She knocked him on his ass. It took him over a year to finally man up enough to do something about it. And when he finally does, she backs away from him and this.**

**But oh, when she dragged him into that office and kissed him, that was the best. He knew then she wanted him too. He took her home and loved her thoroughly. He made damned sure that night there would be no doubt. He loved her with every part of his body. He said it over and over. By the time he was done with her that weekend, he was sure she felt the same. As the months went on though, she never said it.**

**It hurt him for sure, that he was the only one putting it out there. But Wayne was sure if he overwhelmed her with sex and love, she would finally tell him. That is exactly what he did to her. He overwhelmed her. He waited so long, was so nervous and then, went full steam ahead, damned the torpedoes. Those torpedoes, they came in the form of the CBI regulations. He didn't care. They could plow right into him and he would still stand strong. He was that sure, and steadfast in his love. Choose between the unit and Grace? No problem. As much as he loved being a cop, because it was a dream as a kid he never thought could come true, the dream that was Grace Van Pelt left it in the dust. **

**But it was still just his dream. She hadn't really ever said she was completely on board with all of it. He was thinking future, white picket fence and kids one day. Hell, he had even gone on the CBI website one time to check out the day care.**

**But Grace, she wasn't thinking about her life, not the one outside the CBI. He remembered being a rookie. All he did was screw up that first six months. If it hadn't been for that series of fires being set at those expensive homes during wildfire season, he would still feel that awkward. But his time with the FD and his arson traing had made him valuable. He was the one who figured out that the wild fires were not destroying homes. The burn patterns were wrong. That case made his career. His first boss had pulled him into his office and told him to choose wisely. He was going to get to go anywhere after that collar. Fire in California was serious business. Trying to use wildfires to cover up other crimes did not sit well. The public and brass were happy to have that one solved.**

**He knew of Lisbon and Cho. They were pretty strong investigators and interrogators. When word got out that she was being given a Serious Crimes Unit, people were angling to get on that one. You did it well, it was a career maker. Wayne smiled to himself, remembering that first meeting with Lisbon. Cho was there, oddly enough. No one ever explained why Cho stuck to Lisbon the way he did. It was just accepted.**

**Lisbon had come up to him outside the CBI building. He remembered thinking how little she was. That was the last time he ever associated little and weak around Lisbon. She asked him some questions about the Firestarter Case and his past work. "You got a problem working for a woman?" He was surprised she had asked it out loud. He had liked her directness. "It depends on the woman. It's not really about gender, it's about the job." She and Cho exchanged glances. **

"**How do you feel about being the muscle occasionally?" **

"**As long as that's not all I am"**

"**He'll do." It was the first thing Cho said. Lisbon smiled at Cho so fast, he almost missed it. There was nothing sexual about their closeness. It was almost fraternal, a tight trust thing between them.**

"**Welcome to Serious Crimes Rigsby."**

**They had been a pretty cohesive group for a while, even with the addition of Patrick Jane. But they all knew they should have one more team member. Finding someone who would and could deal with Jane became an issue. If he didn't like them, which happened a lot, their lives were hell. They went through several agents that way. Actually, Wayne had been surprised Jane liked Grace. She challenged him while holding firm to her own belief system. Maybe that was it. Maybe he thought Lisbon could use another woman to work with. Maybe….oh hell, who the hell knew what the fuck Patrick Jane thought. The man was an enigma. Whatever the reason, when she looked down that table at him and called him a poor sad little man, Rigsby knew Jane was going to let her stay. **

**Poor Grace had tried so hard to be the perfect agent. Wayne knew that doing well was a driving force in her life. Until that phone call today, he had no idea it was motivated by a desire to win her Dad's approval. And there he was, screwing it all up for her by overwhelming her. She still needed room and time to feel her confidence.**

**So, he loved her enough to give he all that. But it was tearing a hole in his heart. Those tiny little cracks that showed up every time she didn't reciprocate his professed love had been slammed open today. The hemorrhage of pain was excruciating. To see her everyday before they were together had been merely uncomfortable. But now that he new every curve of that body, had heard every sound that she made in passion and felt those lips all over his body, he knew that knowledge would haunt him every moment.**

**Just thinking about her curves and lips kept him awake and hard most of the night. Memories of their time together ran through his head over and over again. That first night after she kissed him in the office was seared onto his mind. He remembered how oddly calm he felt once they got to her apartment. It seemed the more nervous she was, the calmer he became. Knowing that she dragged him into that dark office told him volumes.**

**Since then, he had been so much more relaxed at work. He knew how he felt and thought he knew where he stood with her. They weren't getting much sleep, but it didn't bother him so much. But, he wasn't a rookie with so much to prove either. Thinking back, he should have realized how hard she was pushing herself. How hard he was pushing her. He had pushed her into an impossible position. It would kill him to work with her and keep it cool.**

**He finally slept a little but woke up in the same state. He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Staring into his large blue eyes in the mirror, he lectured himself.**

"**Rigsby….get your shit together. This is so not about you. It's about Grace. Yes, you love her. You will always love her. But you can not make someone love you. She needs to come to this on her own terms. Did you see her today? Between the non stop sex and pushing herself at work, she is exhausted. Were you trying to fuck her to death literally? She is not the kind of woman who likes breaking rules. She goes to church. She really believes in the God you were pretty sure checked out when you saw you mom almost get beaten to a pulp by a rival gang at 11. Before you started sleeping with her, she was driven in her career. Once you started your relationship, she went into overdrive at work; trying to prove to herself she could do both. Your luck, you love an overachiever. Shit! She needs to figure this out. You are not going to stare at her. You are going to be calm and supportive, giving her distance. Be friendly, relaxed, in control. Let her feel safe at work again."**

**It took a very cold shower and a large coffee to get him to the point where he could go to work. He found himself practicing the breathing he had seen Grace do. Yoga was not his thing, but the breathing was a good technique.**

**He just hoped Jane was not in one of his 'playful' moods. He could and would take it. But his Grace, well, she was stretched pretty thin. If Jane started in on her, he would have to distract and deflect. Until Grace had this figured out, he was going to make damned sure she was not feeling any more pressured than their job already put on them. He had done enough of that already to her.**

* * *

**Yeah, I actually giggled a bit at using the phrase "Wayne's world" I have been trying to figure out a way to work that in to a fic for a while now!!**

**I know this one was a little shorter. But reviews make the bunnies and my fingers happier!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No real overt smut here, but a nice little peek at our boy to fire up the imaginations! You are welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am forced to apologize to the surly 15 year old. My lights look really good! It doesn't change that I don't own our little happy band at the CBI, just thought it was only fair to say!**

* * *

**Timing in Life - Chapter 4**

The morning had gone better than she hoped. Grace had gotten in early and tried to bury herself in paperwork. This way, when he came in she could be too busy to notice. That was the theory. In reality, he had strolled in, relaxed and eating a bran muffin of all things. She had promised herself she wouldn't stare at him. Grace could do that, she had been pretending not to stare at him for a few months now. It was that damned muffin that did her in. At least she wasn't the only one staring. Cho had glanced up and then actually did a double take.

"Man, is that a bran muffin? They run out of every other kind?"

Grace stared too. Wayne Rigsby eating was the norm. Seeing him voluntarily eat something healthy was noteworthy, dating or not.

"No. I just discovered that eating healthy isn't as horrible as I thought. I'm easing into it though. I have a chocolate crumb one in the bag for later."

She suddenly knew what happened. That was their muffin order. She got a carrot bran muffin and he would get a chocolate crumb muffin at that place on Vista Boulevard. He must have ordered before he thought. It gave her a little comfort to know he was affected by this too. She smiled at him eating the bran muffin. He used to swear it tasted like tree bark.

Fortunately, it was a quiet day. Even luckier for them both, Jane was out on another suspension. It turned out you didn't tell a state senator's wife that her affair gone wrong with a plastic surgeon had been taken out on her face. That suited Grace just fine. If they had to catch a case today, she would have been a zombie. Her luck ran out toward the end of the day.

"Cho! I need you and Rigsby to head to the county Sherriff's office and re interview the secretary about that escaped prisoner. I think we are missing some information here. Charm her into being more forthcoming?"

A prisoner had escaped from the county holding cell. He was recaptured within a day, but their unit had been assigned to handle the investigation into what went wrong.

"Now?"

"Yes, Cho, Now! Why you have someplace to…oh yes. I forgot. Ok, Rigsby, take Van Pelt."

CRAP! Exactly what she was hoping to avoid, a car ride alone with Wayne. And once she climbed into the SUV, she knew why. Sitting just a few feet away from him in a quiet enclosed space with complete privacy would have been a dream for them 24 hours ago. She would have sat close and maybe even held hands across the console. She would have dug into her bag and fed him snacks. Today, she was trying not to even breathe too much. His scent of hair gel and Wayne teased her nose. After they went for a run, grabbing him while he still had that earthy delicious scent was her favorite. She would watch his strong legs as they ran and fantasize about them tangled with hers in bed. That scent of Wayne had her face flushed and her panties moist. But, today, they were going to be professional. Crap! She was too tired to be this strong. She watched the muscles in his neck clench. His neck and its strength had always captivated her. She loved to nibble on those strong cords till he moaned. And he would always tip his head back, allowing access to whatever she wanted or needed. How the hell was he so calm?

Wayne was anything but calm. Every bit he had eaten was roiling around his stomach. He had clenched his teeth to keep from smiling at her too much. He fisted his hands inside his pockets to keep from grabbing her hand and raising it to his lips. She tossed her hair over one shoulder and looked out the window. Her hair had always fascinated him. He loved the color and texture. He loved just running his fingers through it and massaging her scalp as they watched TV together. The caveman that lived inside would grab it gently and tug when he took her from behind. He used to lay awake and study it in the morning light, splayed across his pillow. His hands were now in a battle with his inclinations to grab her hand or hair.

He gripped the steering wheel instead and did more breathing exercises. Grace heard the breathing and smiled despite herself. She was glad to see this was hitting him too. They needed to talk, but she wasn't sure what to say. She knew she wasn't ready to say what he needed, but they had to clear the air. This was as neutral and private a place as they would get.

"Wayne? Are you ok?" There. That was an easy opener. She sounded concerned but not too over the top.

She didn't even realize she had called him by his first name. It was a small tell, but he caught it just the same. They had agreed to call each other by their last names at work. Rigsby thought it was slightly funny. He knew that Cho knew and Jane had probably guessed about them. Lisbon was the only one he wasn't sure about. Jane might have said something, but until they gave her something concrete, Lisbon had kept silent on the subject. Still, they called each other Rigsby and Van Pelt at work. He smiled to himself. It told him she thought of him still as Wayne. That was good.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Didn't sleep too well. You?"

"I don't know what to say here."

"That's the point. You don't have to say anything. The point of all this was to take the pressure off you. I can't do anything about the pressure you put on yourself. But I want you to relax about us. This wasn't meant to hurt you. You get some rest. Get yourself re-focused at work. Figure out what you really want and how you want it to happen. No ultimatums. No drama. I told you, I am sure. I am not going anywhere. Take the time you need. Go back to being just Agent Van Pelt. When you are secure with her, the rest will hopefully follow. But no matter what, I am still your partner, and hopefully your friend. That's all."

Saying this out loud to her and seeing the relief on her face told him this had been the right thing to do, no matter how painful. It reminded him how much pressure she was handling. He was strong, his love was strong. It was what he did. He was strong. Never mind that the under part of him, the pieces he let no one see was cracking. If Grace needed calm and strong, she would have it.

"You good?'

She turned toward the window again. "Yeah, I think I will be"

"Ok then. Read me the file on this receptionist again. I have a feeling there's a piece missing here"

Clearly, Wayne was not going to push this or her. She calmed down and read him the initial statement. They both caught the missing piece at the same time. The receptionist's time line was off. They grinned at each other in recognition of work well done together, comrades, partners and friends again. It was a relief for her.

Grace's assumption that everything was just fine was on the surface, true. He was relaxed and easy in his manner around her. Even Cho grabbed him to ask what the hell was going on. He filled Cho in privately, asking for his help to run interference with Jane. Wayne didn't want Jane tormenting Grace. Cho thought he was nuts, but told Wayne he had his back. They thought of Jane as part of their team, but Cho had no doubts about Jane's first loyalties. They were to himself and his vendetta. He would throw them all under the bus for it. Wayne and Grace were fellow agents, part of the unit Lisbon had assembled. Lisbon picking these two was enough for Cho.

As for her part, Lisbon never allowed whether she for sure knew what had or had not happened with the two younger agents. Cho knew she could never acknowledge it in any way without being forced to take action. If ignorance was bliss, she would outwardly be blissful here.

What Grace didn't know was that Wayne had taken to the CBI gym to work out the frustrations. He had always worked out. You didn't have a frame that size and eat that much without keeping on top of it. Size was often considered an alternative to speed. What most people didn't expect was his speed. His legs were longer and he ran to keep up with the speed he expected from himself. Now he was adding even more weight and heavy bag work to his training. After everyone else was gone, he would be down there for another hour or so, pushing himself. Grace may not have known, but the women in the building certainly took notice. In a building full of well built men in peak physical condition, he stood out. He was tall, dark and gorgeous to start. Add to that he was always unfailingly polite and a little shy and sweet, the women all knew him. It didn't take but two weeks before the gym became a beehive of women exercising late.

As always, Wayne was a little oblivious. It made him all the more desirable. A well built guy working out and preening was an obvious boor. Wayne Rigsby was involved in his work out. He would start by stretching slowly and warming up. Then he would go into his weight training. It wouldn't take long for his shirt to come off. There were women who would time coming to the gym for that show. The sight of him, shirtless, in a pair of shorts bench pressing considerable weight was the stuff of fantasy for a third of the females in the building. His tall, rangy body would be glistening with sweat. He wasn't a fake muscle bound jerk. His body was almost a work of art, symmetrical and sinewy. The corded muscles in his neck and back would bunch and contract rhythmically. It was like watching a big cat like a tiger moving in graceful, yet controlled power. Watching his muscles absorb the resistance of the heavy bag as he hit it over and over again had women imagining him using that power and rhythm in a more personal primitive workout with them. Cho would watch women who had never worked out suddenly need to hit the gym when Wayne was there and laugh privately. Cho started working out more too. When he took off his shirt to work out, there were women enjoying the variety in the view. He was smart enough never to acknowledge it while there. He did, however, manage to get a number or two as a result in other ways. Cho was never a fool.

Wayne would go home, after he tired himself out at the gym. It took sometime before he noticed how busy it was there. When one of they guys complained to him about the crowds for what they called Wayne's Workout show, he was honestly surprised. Yeah, he noticed that other women were good looking, but none of them were Grace. He really didn't care. He had no idea that obliviousness made him even more of a challenge. He honestly didn't care. On good days, he could fall into bed too tired to dream vividly of

Grace there with him. On the other nights, he would find himself waking and reaching for her, hard and aching. Taking care of it himself seemed like a pale puny relief compared to his memories of the real thing. Sometimes though the pressure got to be too much. He hated that. It only served to remind him of what he really wanted. Being noble sucked.

For her part, Grace remained unaware of all this. She knew Wayne was relaxed and easy in their interactions at work. After that first day, it was smooth sailing, professionally. Privately, she still slept every night with his t-shirt next to her. She began to worry that it didn't smell like Wayne as much. She would bury her face in it and imagine his strong arms around her holding warm and close as they slept. She was sleeping more, but did not wake as happy. Because of the quantity of sleep, she was a little more relaxed at work. Jane had passed a comment or two. Grace was surprised at Cho. If she didn't know better, she would swear he was deflecting Jane's comments. But since she thought Cho had no idea that was just not possible.

Grace was in a better place professionally, but slightly miserable personally. Karen thought she was nuts and told her so regularly. But Karen lived the life Grace had turned away from when she left Iowa. Trying to explain the life of a single woman cop and the attending pressures was like trying to describe purple to someone who had been blind since birth, Just as Grace couldn't really understand what it meant to be a parent, Karen couldn't understand the higher standard she had to maintain as a woman in this male dominated world of law enforcement. Weekly calls home to her parents reminded Grace of why she made the choice she did.

They both would have gone on like this for months. After all, it had taken Rigsby over a year to say anything the first time. Grace began to realize she wanted it all, but had no idea how to make that happen. Being Agent Van Pelt was good, but now that she knew better, it didn't seem like enough anymore. Grace's life was about to intersect with 4 men, Steven Wilkins, Jack Elliot, Paul Valdez and James Kane.

* * *

**Yes, I am leaving you hanging like this. No, Grace is suddenly NOT going to become a wild woman and do four men in the next chapter……shame on your piggy thoughts!**

**Any other guesses??**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here is the first of those names. Thanks to all who commented and reviewed. I truly appreciate it. Special props to Lalez for her creative use of the internet in fan fiction investigation!**

**DISCLAIMER: The lists of things to be done BEFORE Christmas, that is mine….nothing else, sadly**

* * *

Timing in Life - Chapter 5

John Van Pelt had been coaching at Jefferson High for over 3o years. He had seen almost every variation of boy playing football out there. Teaching P.E. had made him a fast judge of character. It always made him happy when a boy he thought was headed for trouble turned it around and proved him wrong. Steven Wilkins was just such a boy. In 9th grade, he came in with an attitude the size of a corn field. He also ran like the wind and was a natural athlete. Coach had tried to grab him for football, but Steven thought he was too cool for that. His mom was single and tried really hard. When he got caught vandalizing farm equipment, the judge, at Coach's urging, gave him a choice. He could play football and put his heart into it for 2 years, or go to juvie. Steven took one look at his sobbing mother and relented. No one said he had to be good, he figured. But a funny thing happened. Steven found he liked being good at something.

By the time he was starting senior year, Steven was the kind of prospect college coaches drooled over. He had free rides to Iowa State, Kansas and a few others. But Steven had gotten it into his head that he wanted to see wider world. When he got a letter from UC Sacramento, he replied he would love to come see the campus. His mom couldn't take time from work, but would allow him to go if Coach went and promised not to let him sign anything. Carole Wilkins had family in California, but wasn't about to upend her life, no matter what her son thought.

Tue to his word, John Van Pelt watched Steven like a hawk. It wasn't until his Aunt and Uncle took him for the day, promising to keep the college recruiters at bay that Coach had a free moment. He thought he would take an hour, gauge exactly how over her head she was in this job and maybe even grab coffee with Grace. Coach loved his daughter, but he did not understand her. Sure, he was disappointed that she was a girl, but he was even more disappointed she decided to do something so unfeminine. He wanted her home in Iowa, married and having children that her mother could enjoy. Maybe even a grandson to be proud of. But no, his Grace had to be a cop, in California no less. He was sure she would never make it. Grace kept surprising him. He still thought she belonged home.

When John Van Pelt finally cleared security and made it up to the bullpen, only Cho, Jane and Rigsby were there. Grace was out picking up evidence from the D.A. Being the rookie meant you got the scut work. Coach came off the elevator, looking for his girl and to see who she was working with. He had promised his wife he would check on all this for her. It never occurred to him to find out if she was there.

Jane spotted Coach immediately. He stood up and actually straightened his clothes. He liked Grace. She was easy to read and seriously conflicted about her job and Rigsby. Poor Rigsby was trying to be noble, but truly loved the pretty agent. For someone like Jane who could read people so easily, they radiated the sparks between them. But he also knew it was much more than just heat there. The two young agents were truly in love, the deep and abiding kind. He envied them a bit. It would have been easy to play with them, but he let them be. He hoped Grace would figure out that she wanted Rigsby as much as he wanted her. Jane hoped it would be soon too. The big man was beginning to be a bit disheartened, as much as he tried to hide it. Jane was also amused at how Cho was deflecting all this. His loyalty highlighted the strange friendship between the stoic interrogator and the big friendly agent. He envied that a tiny bit too. Jane was curious to see if his insight into Grace could be confirmed by her father's behavior.

Cho stood up and greeted the older man, giving the slightly flustered Rigsby a moment. It was not everyday you met your girlfriend's dad from halfway across the country.

"Coach Van Pelt? I am sorry that Agent Van Pelt isn't here right now, but we expect her back soon. I am Special Agent Kimball Cho. Nice to meet you"

Coach looked over Cho and turned to Jane. "Are you Lisbon the agent in charge? Grace said Lisbon threw a tackle on a case that would have even impressed me. But you don't seem the tackling type"

"No, my name is Patrick Jane, a consultant with this unit and the CBI. Agent Lisbon is…"

"Well, I did kind of think it had to be this big feller here. Lisbon, you play ball? I can see you would be useful on the line"

"No sir. I am Special Agent Wayne Rigsby. Very nice to meet you."

Another voice cut through the air. "Good afternoon, Coach Van Pelt! I am Special Agent in Charge, Teresa Lisbon. Grace has talked about you a great deal."

The other men exchanged quick glances. He wouldn't be the first to make that mistake. Lisbon's relative size threw a lot of people off. It usually took 5 seconds for them to catch the air of command she possessed.

"You? You can't weigh more than 110! Did you tackle a ten year old? I think Gracie was kidding me."

"Grace is out taking care of some business for the unit, but you are most welcome to wait. If you will excuse me, I will be getting back to my work" Teresa had long ago stopped explaining herself to jerks like this, Grace's dad or not. She closed the door to her office, and let the others deal with him. She just hoped Jane wasn't too rough on him.

"Let us get you some coffee, sir" Wayne was determined to make a good impression.

"That's alright boy. Let me ask you something here before Grace gets back"

Wayne shot Cho a quick panicked look, He was pretty sure Grace hadn't mentioned them. He wondered what the man could want to know.

"Man to man here, guys. How hard is it for you fellows to pick up the slack of having women in this unit? I know some cops refer to women as empty uniforms or badges. Is that what happens here? I need to know how much she holds you back. Her mom and I just think she belongs back home like her friends having babies. I know that's not really a popular way to think these days, but there it is. I guess I want to know how far over her head is Grace"

There was an actual moment of stunned silence. Even Jane was taken aback by the way the Coach spoke of his daughter. His eyes narrowed. This small minded jerk had no clue about Grace's life and work out here. What was worse eh didn't even want to know.

Wayne saw in a flash what Grace was up against. He had no idea it was this bad. How the hell could this man be so oblivious? Didn't he understand how wonderful Grace really was? It was not surprising that if Grace was using this man's measuring stick, she would always come short.

Jane was about to answer, Cho could see, and it would not be pretty. It would take him all of about 8 seconds and 2 sentences to reduce the older man down to a pulp. But this was Grace's father. It probably wouldn't be fair to have her come back to the man hating her co workers. So, he behaved in a very un-Cho like manner.

"Coach Van Pelt, do you understand exactly what your daughter does?"

"Well, I know she works here. But I am guessing that you have her do the secretarial work or something, I know she's a cop, but even with a woman as a boss, it can't be easy catching criminals with women around to worry over"

There was another moment of shocked silence. Even as cops who worked for a woman they were surprised to hear that kind of nonsense come out of one of their fellow agent's parents. Even if the rest of the world didn't get it, you would expect family to be supportive. He was beginning to piss them off.

" Let me explain a few things to you, Coach Van Pelt. Your daughter is a Special Agent; Outside the FBI that designation is only used here. In order to become a Special Agent, she had to have been recruited from another police department to work here. We get a lot of applicants, frequently from other states and jurisdictions. Only a few make it into the training program and fewer survive that and their first year"

"Well, I always said Grace was a good student. And I am sure they had a quota to fill of women, right? They always do these days."

Rigsby's hands were beginning to clench and unclench, which was never a good sign. Jane's head was cocked ever so slightly to one side, another bad sign. Grace was about to come back to a father who was both physically and psychologically mush soon. Cho hated talking to people like this. Usually he ignored them. He would try once more and then let Jane have at him. Because he really didn't want to collar Rigsby for beating the hell out of his future father-in-law.

"Sir, I don't know how well you understand what goes on here. This is the Serious Crimes Unit. We deal with the most difficult cases statewide, that means throughout all of the STATE of California. We handle what other departments, even the big city ones can't. That's a pretty big jurisdiction. Out of all of the CBI, this is the toughest unit to get into and stay into. Frankly, we are the elite statewide investigators. Your daughter earned her way on and stays on because she is damned good at what she does. We have to draw our weapons and use them more than any other unit. There are only a small number of these units in existence. An empty badge? I would and have had every person in this unit at my 6. Grace has been shot. Her first concern? Getting the suspect in custody. Any woman can make babies. Very few cops can survive this unit. Your daughter has done just that."

Grace had started taking the stairs lately. It was a small measure to counteract her recent relationship with Ben and Jerry. She paused when she heard Cho speaking for more than 15 seconds. When she realized who he must be talking to in that matter, she stopped in her tracks. She had always envied girls with brothers. It would have been nice to have someone stand up with and for her in life. It seemed that brothers came in all shapes and sizes and didn't even have to be related. She could have cried had she not heard Jane's voice next.

"Tell your wife that Grace still believes in God attends church and will probably give her grandchildren, but they will be Californians and tall"

Oh Crap! She could just see Wayne squirming at that one! Time to get out there before it got any worse. Because she recognized that tone in Jane's voice. It was his silky smooth take-down voice. He was about to eviscerate her dad, and Daddy wouldn't even understand what had been done. In which case, he would wield his abilities like a blunt club and really have at him.

"Dad! What are you doing here? I didn't even know you were coming. Is Mom with you"? She gave him a huge hug and flashed a smile at the others, in thanks. She was pretty sure they would all deny what had been said here. No matter, she knew.

"Gracie! You have quite a collection of co-workers here. No, of course you mother isn't here. Remember that kid Wilkins? He was being recruited by UC Sacramento. His mom asked me to come with and check it all out. She doesn't have a husband to help her with such things. I didn't know if I would have time to see you. As it is my schedule is pretty tight."

At Grace's arrival, Lisbon finally came out of her office trying to be gracious. She had listened to the conversation and heard Cho lighting in to the Coach. Lisbon also knew that UC was less than 4 miles away. He was in town from halfway across the country and had NOT planned to see Grace? She had always thought Grace was close to her family. It told them all volumes about the Coach.

"Van Pelt? Why don't you take your Dad on a quick tour here? Besides, I need you to check on the Cooper case for me?"

Grace knew what that meant. Lisbon had learned that if she wanted something from the other support units, sending Grace down personally got things moving faster. Jane made them all nervous, Cho wouldn't talk to most of them and Rigsby scared the guys and the women all flirted. Grace, on the other hand, could get anything out of any of them.

"C'mon Dad. You came from Iowa. You might as well have something to tell Mom."

As she took him around, she gently bullied, and pulled the needed information from Ballistics, who would fight over who got to give Van Pelt reports. Forensic Accounting, notoriously obnoxious, was sharply reminded that it was their job to analyze the work. She then smiled and they promised to have the report right up to them. The Voice Lab tech thanked her for the coupons for the state fair and gave her the report she needed right away.

The Coach watched all this with an air of amazement. His daughter was someone who was truly respected at this Bureau. The speech by the Asian guy which sounded for all the world like something from Dragnet had really thrown him for a loop. He knew Grace had been shot at, he didn't know she had been hit. She never told him. He didn't see any signs that some guy was carrying her in this job. She was an equal to them. Still, he needed to know.

"Seems like you are doing ok, I guess. Any fellows I should meet? That consultant guy said something about tall grandchildren?" The coach was privately hoping he meant the tall agent upstairs, Rigsby. He liked the look of him.

Damn! She was hoping he wouldn't catch that one. Part of her wanted to tell her daddy about the man she was pretty sure would be her future. But she had learned that Coach would not understand what was happening here. He would insist that she quit and make him those tall grandchildren. Nope, until she had this figured out, she would keep it for herself. He was always Coach before he was daddy.

"Oh Dad, that's just Jane. He is a huge tease. You're lucky he didn't tell you they would be trapeze artists if he thought it would get a rise out of you. But I am too busy focusing on my career right now." There. None of that was a complete lie.

"Well, you won't always be young enough to have children. Don't let these best years get past you. You know, there's a new teacher at Jefferson. He coaches basketball. I think he might be principal one day. Next time you come home, I will have your mother invite him over for dinner."

"Dad. I am not moving back to Iowa to make grandchildren for you. I am a state Agent here in California. My life is here. I have a great job, friends and have really settled."

"Well all that's very nice, but you should really come home and visit soon. Maybe we can make you see this is all exciting, but your life is not really here, it's at home"

Karen's words about how her father saw her came back to her. She was right about that. Even after seeing her here, at work, where she was valued, he didn't get it and never would. It was a revelation. There was no way she could be true to herself and still have her father's approval. Maybe it was time to stop trying. Maybe it was time to see herself, not as her father did, but through her own eyes. Maybe then she would be comfortable seeing herself through Wayne's eyes.

"Whatever, Dad. Do you have time for lunch?"

"Oh hell no! That boy needs me. I better get him…" the coach's phone rang and he stopped short to answer it when he had seen the caller I.D. "Van Pelt!…What? No! He can not. I will be there in a minute!"

"Grace, I gotta go. Recruiter is scaring the hell out of Wilkins by threatening him. I have to get there."

"Hang on Dad." She whipped out her cell and made a quick call. "I can get you there faster."

Coach Van Pelt was in an SUV flying with lights and siren over to UC's Sacramento Campus. Jeff Bannerton was not prepared for the Coach and the tall red head with the badge that came storming into his office.

"Hey Coach! Your boy, Wilkins just signed a letter of intent."

Before the elder Van Pelt could say a word, Agent Van Pelt took over. "Special Agent Grace Van Pelt, CBI. You are aware that this is a minor child and unable to enter into contract without a parent or legal guardian here?"

"Hey now! What's all this? The CBI? What's this got to do with you? C'mon! The kid wants to play here. His mom will sign he said"

"Since UC is a state school, we have jurisdiction over crimes being committed on campus by campus personnel. I am sure one call to the dean will confirm that for you?'

"Crime?"

"Coercion of a minor child by use of State funds? You told him that his mother would be forced to bear the cost of the flights and trip if he didn't sign. In addition to being untrue, it's illegal to coerce a contract. I am sure once the Dean hears of this; he will want to discuss your recruiting methods. I can only imagine what the NCAA will say as well. And since this is a state school, do you really want the full weight of a CBI investigation bearing down both barrels on you? I didn't think so."

"Steven, he lied to you. The reason your mom had the Coach come out with you was to protect you. If you really want to play here, that's fine. But just think of this. If he lied about the travel expenses, what else had he and would he lie about?"

Bannerton knew when he had been beaten. What were the odds that some phenom from freaking Iowa would have an in with the CBI? If he was lucky, all that would happen was losing one prospect. He had a sinking feeling as he took in the Agent's hard look, that he was not that lucky.

"Come on Steven, Coach? I'll drive you back to HQ, so you can pick up your rental car you left there. Bannerton? You will be hearing more about this" Grace picked up the letter of intent, pulled an evidence bag out of her pocket it and bagged it. Bannerton's face got a little greener. Coach and Steven followed Grace from the office.

Grace didn't know it, but Steven Wilkins would go home and make her into a hometown legend. He told the story of Coach's bad-ass incredibly hot daughter tearing the recruiter a new one. Coach Van Pelt found himself bragging about his daughter the agent. Maybe, just maybe she was worth something besides a mother to future grandsons. It was a pretty big concept, but one that was slowly taking root in his mind.

* * *

**Whew! I know this one was pretty long. I hope it wasn't too much, but I thought Grace and her Dad needed a lot.**

**What do we think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Time to meet the next man in my little group!

DISCLAIMER: I own my kickin new hairstyle, but that's all!

* * *

**Timing in Life - Chapter 6**

A week after her dad left, Karen called. She had heard Grace's version of the Coach's visit. It seemed pretty true to form for the man who truly did not understand his amazing daughter. Karen told Grace about the story making the rounds back home. It seemed like the Coach was being forced to re-evaluate how he spoke of his daughter. Privately, he was still urging her to come 'home'. Grace's mother, a sweet woman who had lived quietly in her husband's shadow was horrified by what was being said. A lady should never be discussed. She would remind Grace of this during her portion of the calls. But somehow, those phone calls weren't bothering her as much.

She had learned that her unit really did value her. She learned that as Agent Van Pelt she had an importance to herself and her job. It was beginning to spill over onto how Grace saw herself. She knew Rigsby was waiting. She was beginning to wonder how she could make that happen.

Of course, Karen was urging her to make it all up with Wayne. She could hear in Grace's voice the confidence in herself building. But that was the professional Grace. That woman was seeing herself on her own terms instead of her father's. Now, Karen kept insisting, it was time to re-evaluate her personal life. Grace wasn't so sure, yet.

Wayne could see that Grace was calmer. She was better rested and after the visit from her dad, seemed to be even more confident. Now that he met her dad, Wayne really began to understand the pressures she had felt. He hated that their relationship had put more on her. He hated even more not having that relationship. Sure, he was grateful to Cho for setting the old man straight. He knew Jane would have been vicious. If he had said a word, the whole thing would have come pouring out of him. Grace's father would have wanted, rightfully so, why he was defending Grace on such a personal level. Still, he felt it should have been him taking on the old man. Whether or not she got it, he knew that protecting and taking care of her was going to be his life. Sadly, it seemed for now, he would only be able to do that on a professional level.

Jane had asked him how much longer he was going to wait for Grace to wake up and smell the coffee. "Clearly, she is as in love as you are. Does she really not understand what a precious gift that is? How fragile and how easily destroyed by the world and evil?"

Wayne never really knew what to say when Jane started talking like that. Jane's life was so tangled up in his personal tragedy and vendetta that talking to him was uncomfortable. There really was no right answer. But he did make it clear that Jane was not to torment Grace. She needed time to work all this out. Patrick Jane agreed to let her be, for now. However, at some point, someone or something was going to need to wake this young woman up to this gift.

If Grace and Wayne thought they had fooled Lisbon, they would be disappointed. She knew how wrong a relationship at work could go, whether it was overt or not. She was fighting her own demons like this in the form of a blond consultant. Publicly, she was winning, she hoped. Privately, it was not going as well. Whatever suspicions she had before about them were crystallized when Van Pelt got shot. Rigsby had the worst poker face. If they hadn't both acted so professionally that day, she would have landed on them. As it was, Van Pelt sent Rigsby after the suspect, and he went. She was fairly impressed at how well they handled. It wasn't until they realized that Van Pelt would be fine and was loaded in to the ambulance that he let his emotions show. The absolute anguish and love was written all over him. Lisbon wanted to soften and send him with her. But she knew that would mean she knew. That would mean she would have to take action. So, she watched and waited. Van Pelt bounced back physically, but the toll the secret relationship was having on the young agent was becoming apparent. Lisbon was beginning to worry she would have to step in soon. Then one day, something was different. It was obvious that he cooled it down for her sake. She was better. He was in control, and working well, but Lisbon knew about the gym. She felt bad for them both, but she had enough on her hands with Bosco's death, Minelli's retirement and keeping Jane in check. The soap opera that was Van Pelt's and Rigsby's love life was too far down on her list.

So, Wayne watched and waited. It hurt him so deeply that he sometimes wondered it he would wind up damaged like Jane. This last month had been endless for him. At times, he would find his arms literally aching to hold her. Those were the nights he would be in the gym until all hours. Anything to make that pain in his heart dulled by throbbing muscles in his body. But she seemed happier, and that was all that mattered. He would be strong for her sake. It had become his mantra, but it was a cold comfort when you slept alone.

Grace knew as time went on, it was more difficult for them both personally. She wanted Wayne so much. But her professional world was clicking nicely. It turned out that business with Bannerton and the recruiting was just the tip of the iceberg. A whole investigation was launched and widespread corruption was uncovered. She got credit for the discovery. Professionally, she was feeling strong. Her personal life and Wayne would have to wait just a little longer, Things were on an even plateau and she liked it.

Until that day by the coffee truck. If she hadn't overslept and ran out of time to make her decaf, she would have missed the whole conversation. Several of the secretaries were discussing working out in the gym downstairs. They didn't seem like the type. However, Grace worked out at home and ran on her own. She liked to be with her own thoughts when she exercised. She was about to block out their giggling when she heard one say, "oooh that Wayne is hot, but kind of too tall. The other one, the oriental one, he is way built too. I am seriously going to have to buy cuter stuff to wear there. The competition is fierce"

Grace couldn't help herself. "Excuse me, who are you talking about" They couldn't mean…

"Ohmigosh, you should know! You work with them both. Too bad they are off limits to you, huh? But we are only secretaries. I checked. They frown on it, but there is no rule against dating us. Anyway, they work out every night. It's becoming quite the show down there. You should check it out. Even if you can't touch, there's no rule against looking, is there?"

Wayne and Cho were the objects of lust at the CBI gym? Grace knew she had been somewhat inwardly focusing, and yes, Wayne looked a little bigger, but still. This would be worth investigating. She could not imagine them doing the muscle head routine, either one of them.

That night, she found herself looking at quite a group of women. Some were agents, some were secretaries, and there were even a few women from the AG's office. Apparently, the gym had turned into a singles club on them. She watched slightly hidden behind the group as Wayne worked out. Her mouth went dry and her blue satin panties went wet as he pulled off his shirt and focused on his workout. She had not seen him like that in a month and had almost forgotten what that sight could do to her. He had gotten bigger. His long and broad frame, which had always been nicely muscled, was now broader. She could see each smooth muscle flex as he worked on the machine. Grace was seized with the urge to go over and re-learn the dips and valleys between the sinewy flesh. She knew that face. She had seen him hyper focus like this on her body. Now he was putting all that concentration into pushing his body. She wanted that focus back on her.

She found herself wanting to pull out her weapon as she listen to the comments fly. Even though there were now other men in great shape working out, Wayne was a big favorite.

"Shirt off! Right on time. My God, do you think everything is oversized? My guess is yes, and I would love to confirm it."

"He doesn't even notice the women drooling. Oh God, please tell me he's not gay!"

"Nope! I heard he had it bad for another agent in his unit, you know the redhead? They can't date. So, I guess he is available."

"Uh-oh, that's Alvarez from the AG's office going in for the kill. If he ignores her then I don't know what will get his attention. God knows most of us have tried. He works out like a madman till late every night."

"He could work out on me!"

Grace watched as a tall brunette with a long ponytail and even longer legs showcased in short white tight shorts wandered over to Wayne. She was tan and gorgeous and probably never freckled. Grace knew who she was, and suddenly hated her. Who wears a push up bra to a gym? Tanya Alvarez was the kind of woman men stopped whatever they were doing to watch, even if she was just walking. She had probably developed that walk before she was out of diapers. As Wayne went to put more weights on the bar, she stopped him. Whatever she asked, he smiled at her. Not his polite, be a gentleman to all women smile, but a genuine Wayne grin. They started chatting and she used every opportunity to toss her hair, laugh and stroke his arm.

Grace wasn't even aware she was grimacing until a voice brought her to her senses.

"She's really good at that isn't' she?" Tearing her eyes away from the man who swore he would always love her and the woman trying to attach herself, she found herself looking up toward the source of the voice. That in itself was unusual. Grace rarely looked too far up to see most men. This one was as tall as Wayne. She recognized him from the AG's office too. Was this the only gym around? What was going on? He was blond, the kind of hair that would look like a surfer if it weren't so short, had ice blue eyes, a perpetual California type tan and looked great in his work out clothes too. She noted they consisted of a faded UC Sacramento Law School T-shirt and basic shorts. No overpriced pristine white sneakers and designer labels. Too bad she couldn't remember his name!

It must have shown on her face, because he gave a half smile and said, "I wasn't sure if you would remember me. Jack Elliot, with the AG's office. You're Agent Van Pelt, right?"

"Um, yeah, Grace. Hi. So what's with all your staff being here? You don't have a gym you could go to?" As the words flew out of her mouth, she realized how mean that sounded. "Sorry. I guess since I don't work out here I wasn't aware how popular it had become."

"Well, it's like this. Apparently, some of the girls, excuse me women in my office were talking to someone in your office and they started talking about the men. Someone mentioned a couple of guys who work out here late almost every night. According to my secretary, they were considered pretty hot. And when the women started showing up, the men followed. It is a story as old as time. If the men in question were clubbing Bison, it would be completely unchanged."

Grace found herself smiling at the absurdity of it all. So, the giggling women by the coffee cart were right. Wayne and Cho had started a fad, how funny was that? Actually considering these women were all drooling over Wayne, maybe not so funny. Now wait a minute, he was helping Alvarez with the weight machines. If she her boobs that were barely covered in that hot pink tank pushed any further up, he would suffocate. He seemed to need to lean further into them. And she still seemed to need to hang on him and he was still smiling. She was beginning to get pissed.

"Tanya is quite good at making friends." Jack's voice again cut through her inner monologue. "I dated her a time or two. Yeah, I know, it's against the rules, but let's face it, in work like ours when are we going to have time to meet people? And if we do, who will ever understand what we see and do? You would be surprised how many people around here ignore those rules and still do fine."

Grace tried not to look surprised by this tidbit of information. He smiled at her again. He had her intrigued. "Look Grace, can I call you Grace? Anyway, I may not be a hot shot Agent, but the first rule of cross-examination is to know the answer to the questions. Can I buy you a cup of coffee? Unless you want to continue to watch this show?"

Grace looked over. Oh my God. Tanya had actually gotten Wayne to help her hold the weights. The woman was actually licking her over glossed lips each time he lowered the bar. And Wayne was smiling down at her as if she was his favorite dessert. What the hell was that? She had seen enough. Quickly, she processed what she remembered about Jack Elliot. The file of real jerks at the AG's office flipped through her head mentally. He wasn't on it. She had a vague recollection of Cho saying something positive about him once. She glanced back at Wayne. He didn't even know she was there. Yeah, she was so done here.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Yeah, she is leaving with this guy and some other woman is hanging on Rigsby. What?**

**Review and I will post the next part!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I guess part of me should apologize for the way I left the last chapter. But hey, some of you reviewed!! Your patience is to be rewarded…..**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own THE MENTALIST or GLEE, which has nothing to do with the Mentalist, but is really a great show!!**

* * *

**Timing in Life - Chapter 7**

They sat in a back booth of a coffee shop and he even let her sit facing the door, with her back to the wall. He told her his dad had been a cop, retired as a full inspector, and always did that. After the waitress left, Grace asked what questions he knew the answers to regarding her.

Jack smiled. It was a really nice smile. He had the very beginning of laugh lines around his eyes. She wasn't sure if that was because of age or the years in the sun. If it weren't for the slight off center of his nose, and strong jaw, he would have been almost pretty. As it was, he was incredibly handsome, and confident.

"Ok, I knew exactly who you were when I saw you. Honestly, I have for a while. Let's face it, the CBI only graduates a class every 18 months and it's pretty small. When a rookie who looks like you is assigned to Serious Crimes, people want to know the story. Yeah, you were first in your class, but you have lasted with that Jane guy. That tells everyone you are smarter and tougher than at least 6 people before you. I am honestly not a nut or stalker. I had planned on letting you settle in and maybe getting introduced. But when I asked, I was told that Rigsby had it really bad for you and would probably tear a guy's arm off and beat him with it for hitting on you."

"What?"

"This law and order community of ours is really small around here. The word was that he was really gone on you. We all also knew that you were all members of Mother Teresa Lisbon's unit. Incredible close ratio and other than that loose cannon, Jane all pretty straight arrow. I knew you two wouldn't date. And then someone said they saw you together one night and maybe you were bending some rules"

Grace put her hands over her face and groaned softly. They thought they were being so careful and the gossip mill was apparently working overtime. How did Lisbon not know about all this?

"Look, I didn't tell you this to upset you. But I did hear that maybe you two weren't together and the next thing I know, Rigsby is working out till all hours like a madman. The women followed and then the men. I spotted you talking to the women outside the coffee cart. It was a matter of time before you showed. I didn't count on Tanya, but if it gave me a chance with you, ok then."

"This is just weird. I haven't really dated too much since I moved out here. A few guys here and there. Nothing serious, until, well, anyway, we are taking a kind of a break. It got kind of tough to date and work together. The secrecy thing, you know. Wait. How do people get away with that? I thought it was a big time rule?"

"It's supposed to be. But if you are pretty discreet, no one really gets too crazed. Look, I hope I didn't come off as too weird here. You are a beautiful woman, but I have heard good things about you, smart, sharp, tough but still feminine. I wanted to meet you."

"I know I have heard your name and seen you around, but don't know that much about you."

"Let me correct that now. I am 33, with the AG's office for almost 7 years, Stamford undergrad, UC Sacramento Law. Single, not gay, never married. Had one long term relationship that ended 2 years ago. I like sports, but am not a lunatic about it. I like kids and dogs and would love to have them both one day."

"Why so long with the AG?"

"Yeah, I thought you would get that. I know most people come in as assistants and get out after 2 or so years. I worked in Domestic Violence, special Victims for 2 years. I felt like if I left I would be abandoning those victims, so I stayed. Then they needed help on a big mob case, the financial end of it. I was going to leave after that, but after 7 years at being across the room from defense attorneys, I just didn't want to be one. I guess it comes from being a cop's kid"

"Was Tanya the long term relationship?"

"Oh hell no! Tanya is the queen bee. Whatever guy makes her look best, she wants. When we were about to win that big mob case, she was all over me. Then another guy took over as king of the office, and she moved on. It's why she is all over Rigsby. He is the prize the women all want, so she wants him."

"And then she'll dump him? Oh no! She does not get to treat him that way. He is way too good for her games. And he so not a game player. He's too sweet for that."

"Well that just answered my question"

"What question?"

"The 2 parter of 'are you over him' and would you like to go out sometime"?

Grace looked at this incredibly successful, handsome man, who clearly was very interested in her. She wondered how many other guys Rigsby had scared off. She wondered if she had missed out on dating some of them. Mostly, she wondered if breaking Tanya Alvarez's perfect nose would get her into too much trouble. Well, she just answered both his questions and hers.

"I am sorry. You seem like an amazing guy, but, well…"

"Yeah, I saw your face when you watched him. It was an outside shot, but I had to take it. They are probably still there. Rigsby has been working out a lot of emotion. I'll take you back. He's a lucky guy. And Grace? Don't let the rules thing hang you ups too much. We live in a very insular world by virtue of our jobs. No one can really regulate your heart and who you love. Because if it really is love, the real deal, hang on tight."

"Thanks a lot. You have been really nice."

"Oh, no don't say that! It's the kiss of death. Nice." They laughed together. He really was a nice man. She had to ask. "Ok, what I don't understand here is why you are still on the market?"

"Well, thanks for that, anyway. The truth is that I had that one relationship for 3 years. Lydia was great, but wanted ultimately to be married to a corporate attorney. She got tired of waiting for me to finish what she called my 'Don Quixote' phase. I don't blame her really. I thought that was who I would be, but we wound up wanting different things. Since then I have wound up dating women who get what I do."

"Cops and investigators?"

"Guilty, Special Agent. Can I just say one more thing about you and Rigsby?"

"Well since you seem to know it all already anyway, go ahead"

"I am sure that dating someone within a unit as tight as yours needs to be would be really tough. I kind of understand why you can't date fellow agents. But if you date one outside your unit, well, it probably wouldn't be so tough?"

"I know, but which one of us goes? Wayne is really good at what he does and Lisbon would be nuts to let him go. I am the rookie and…"

"Wait a minute. You WERE the rookie. You have been there over a year by now, right? And didn't you break that recruiting corruption case wide open at UC?"

"Well, yes."

"I am willing to bet money you heard from Chipper Blonsky about a position as an investigator with the California State Athletic Union? "

"Ok, now I think we are getting into stalker territory here."

"Chipper and my dad went to college together and play golf. Frankly, for a political appointee, he was a really good choice. Look, your problem is you started in the unit where most people hope to move into. Anything else will seem like a step down, but really, having worked there, you can go anywhere. Right now, that UC thing has given you a serious edge. Tell me no other units have asked you about moving?"

"Um, actually, yes they have, but I guess I never thought it would be considered a lateral move."

"So, clearly you want to be with Rigsby, right? "

"Yes, but"

"C'mon, Grace. Career is wonderful, but take it from me; it makes for a lonely bedfellow. My point is that you have options. I just don't think you have thought them through'

Grace stood suddenly, eager to get to the gym. Jack Elliot may not have been the right guy at the right time, but she decided once she solved her love and career life, she was finding him a hell of a woman.

Wayne Rigsby was in love with Grace. However, he was man enough to enjoy Tanya Alvarez's attentions. He was not fooled by her at all. Guys talk about women and Tanya's name had been on more than one man's lips. Normally, he ignored women coming on to him like this. They did more than he acknowledged. Women like that never really appealed to him. He always felt that if they were this pushy toward him, how many other guys were getting the same routine? Nope. He wanted to be a one woman man. But he began to wonder if maybe Grace needed a little push. He had seen what was going on in the gym. He mostly ignored it. Just maybe though a little gossip might make Grace aware of how much dating went on around here, despite the rules. He didn't play games. He would never want to hurt someone, but Tanya, yeah, she was the queen of the game player. Flirting with her a little would not hurt her, and maybe, wake Grace? It was stupid, yeah, but he was getting desperate

By the time they got back, almost everyone had left. Cho was still there, watching incredulously as Alvarez was working Rigsby. He couldn't believe Wayne was falling for her crap. But considering the last month with Grace, maybe this was just an ego stroke. When he saw Van Pelt walk in with Elliot, he groaned. It figured that Jack Elliot would make a move on Grace. But he wouldn't want to be Elliot when Rigsby saw them.

Cho grabbed Grace's arm as she and Elliot walked back into the workout room.

"Van Pelt! What the hell? Are you kidding? Are you trying to kill Rigsby and well Elliot too?"

"Relax, Cho. Is the man-eater still hanging on Wayne?"

"Yeah."

"Call her a cab. She's leaving now."

"About fucking time! Elliot, you might want to leave quickly too."

"Hey Cho. It's cool. I struck way out here. I think I want to stick around for the show. It promises to be good."

"Your funeral"

Jack Elliot watched with Cho as Grace headed over. It was about to be on. Wayne looked up at Grace's approach with a big smile on his face. It faded to pure confusion at Grace's words.

"Alvarez right? Yeah, hit the bricks. There is nothing, and I mean nothing for you here"

Tanya turned her back on Grace and put her hand on Wayne's arm again. "Who is this woman and why is she being so mean to me?" Tanya knew exactly who Grace was to Wayne. She had calculated it all. She assumed that like most women, Grace would be intimidated by her. She didn't calculate quite correctly.

"Listen to me, Alvarez. Who I am is Special Agent Grace Van Pelt. And this has been anything but mean. Mean shows up in 5 seconds if you and your water-bra don't unwrap yourself from Wayne. He is not and never will be for you!"

Wayne Rigsby was suddenly a very happy man. Tanya Alvarez had been amusing, but never really his type. He was a one woman man at heart. That one woman was clearly staking her claim. Grace Van Pelt was jealous and he was kind of enjoying it. He was tempted to string this along a bit, but then he caught sight of Jack Elliot standing and watching all this with Cho. What the hell was that Ken doll doing here? That jerk-off had asked around about Grace when she first started. Oh, no, there was no fucking way that he was allowing Jack, perfect teeth, perfect connections Elliot anywhere near HIS Grace.

"Nice to have met you Tanya. Good luck with those workouts. I think I am leaving now. Good night." Grabbing Grace's hand, he tucked it into his. He didn't care that he was a sweating shirtless mess. He didn't care what Tanya said as she left. He only cared that Tanya left and Jack Elliot knew Grace was his.

Grace happily let Wayne pull her closer. That scent of him was making her crazy. She couldn't wait to get him home and revel in it and him. The other occupants of the workout room watched the two agents together in their own world. Tanya was annoyed that she was not going to get the prize. She was glad that no one really had seen her being rejected. Jack Elliot envied Wayne not only the girl, but the real emotions shining out of their faces. He wished them well and hoped to find the same for himself one day. Cho was just relieved. It was about freaking time these two figured it out. These late nights at the gym were exhausting him.

* * *

**To be honest with you all, Jack was supposed to be a real jerk. But the bunnies liked him. Of course we all know how notoriously easy the bunnies are. I think he bribed them all with chocolate and wine!**

**Now the smutty bunnies, well they are complete review hogs. Who wants the smutty bunnies to wake up??**


	8. Chapter 8

**I never thought I would be one of those authors who had to endlessly apologize for not updating, but here I am! But, then, I never thought I could write smut! So, in consideration for making you all wait this long, the smutty bunnies got a little carried away. Enjoy…and oh yeah, review!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I got season 1 for Christmas, but that's it, sadly! I was hoping my boy would show up to celebrate my big bday, but nope!**

* * *

**Timing in Life - Chapter 8**

Grace was proud of her self-control. She waited till they each took their own cars back to her place. She even waited till he came to her door. He had wanted to go home and shower first. She was not having that. She wanted to taste all of him, that essence that she had been missing so much.

"No!"

"But, Grace"

"My place, 5 minutes, as is. Got it?"

By this point, he was so desperate to be with her, he would have put on a monkey suit. He got there after her this time and debated for a full minute whether to bring up his gym bag with clothes. He didn't want to assume, but based upon that sexy low hitch in her voice, he was not getting home soon. Thank God, it was Friday.

She pulled him into her apartment, closed the door behind him and attacked. He barely had time to drop the gym bag and get his arms around her. She jumped him literally and he caught her around her waist and under ass. A smaller, weaker man would have staggered and maybe fallen. Wayne blessed his strength; he just knew he was made just to hold her. Her legs were hooked around his waist, and she was already grinding herself against him.

His scent was driving her crazy. The t-shirt she had been using as a security blanket paled in comparison to the real deal. She began to lick his throat, determined to take him into herself in every possible way. He allowed her to kiss and nibble to her hearts content, happy to have her in his arms again. She could take whatever she wanted.

When he got her into the bedroom, he pulled her off him so he could undress her. Grace whimpered at the loss of contact, but brightened up when she realized it meant she could undress him. The first thing she did was whip that t-shirt off his body. There it was, the object of those women's desire and fantasies and it was all and only hers. Running her hands over the heated strength of his chest and abs, she gave into her earlier desire to taste each rippling muscle. She only stopped when he pulled her shirt off so he could begin his own heated explorations. He made very short work of her bra and pulled her close into him. The first contact of skin against skin pulled a deep-throated moan out of them both.

Grace teased herself by dragging her sensitive nipples against his chest. That slow scrape of skin against skin was the tipping point for them both. The rest of their clothes disappeared in seconds, torn off in frenzy. He had her on her back, and plunged into here in one smooth move. Another, even louder moan echoed the first. After that, the only sound was the occasional grunt or whimper as they slammed flesh against heated flesh.

Who knew separation and possessive jealousy would be such aphrodisiacs? It was as if they could not get close enough or take each other hard enough. Wayne's head was in a heated fog. The only thought in his brain was to take this woman, and make her his. The sounds of her whimpers and moans were the backdrop against his mind screaming 'mine mine mine mine'

When he moved into her in one strong surge, the breath left Grace's body. She couldn't believe she had forgotten how big he was. It didn't even occur to her how ready her body was. She had been wet since he first took off his shirt. His smell and taste flooded her senses. She was dripping and he stretched and filled her perfectly. She was hardly passive, as she rose up to meet the hard relentless pounding. He was taking her in the most primitive way. She could feel the familiar tightening and began to pull at his shoulders, trying to get even closer.

"Oh God, yessssss Wayne! Mine! Mine! Mine! Love you!" tore from her lips as the powerful orgasm rocked her body.

Hearing her claim him with words and the spasming of her heat, he bellowed out echoing words, "mine mine mine" and found his own release.

It was not until their cooling skin made them aware of the passage of time that either one moved. They had been content to stay connected in the most intimate of ways, wrapped around each other. Wayne pulled a blanket over them and lay back onto the bed, pulling her over him as well.

Now that he had breath back into his body and the ability to form a coherent thought, he couldn't believe what he had done to her. He had always prided himself on being a considerate lover. He knew he was bigger than many men. If he was not careful, it could be painful. Women always talk about bigger is better, but slow and attentive made bigger much easier. Taking his time and making sure the woman was happy, several times, made any experience he had that much better. With Grace, his heart was engaged and making love to her was always about her. Her happiness made his so much more complete. He was almost afraid to look at her. He did nothing to prepare her for him and he attacked her. Yeah, eventually, she came, but he was afraid he had hurt her.

"Grace?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ok? I mean I kind of just went at you. You're not hurt are you?" He tensed himself waiting for the worst. He deserved it all. She would be angry. She would be hurt. She would rail at him for being a selfish jerk. She would laugh….wait, laugh?

"Hurt? Only from having the most powerful orgasm ever. There are nerve endings in my body doing the happy dance that I didn't even know existed. Once I can move again, I will erect a statue to you! And Erect is the operative word here. Actually, I was the one who kind of attacked you.. You aren't mad, are you?"

The relief was overwhelming. He was holding a naked woman he had just ravaged in his arms and she was worried about him? Nothing would do but he had to roll her back onto her back and begin kissing her again.

"Grace, you are wonderful and I love you. We will do whatever you want here. But please don't let us be apart again. I want you to be happy, but this almost killed me."

Running her hand up and down his strong arms, she purred with happiness. "I can see it made you even stronger. And I want you all over again. Frankly, I don't think I am capable of not wanting you ever. We do need to talk. But, oh don't stop, oh yes, right there. Oh my, that can oh yesss"

The rest of what she was going to say was lost in a blur of sensation. Wayne had started nibbling and kissing her starting with her ears and working his way south. When he began to pay close attention to each hypersensitive breast, all coherent thought flew out of her head. She did manage to think hips and hands should get their own statue or honor.

This time, they were slower and enjoyed each other. The frenzy had subsided for now. They each felt the need to kiss every each of each other, as if they needed to re-acquaint themselves with the territory. Was her skin always this soft? Did it always taste and smell like lilacs and Grace? Were her breasts always so delicious? Was the small strip of hair at the juncture of her thighs always this bright? Oh, yes, there it was that spot just above her sweet navel that always made her whimper when he swiped it with his tongue. Those sounds she made, the cooing and the whimpering that escalated to moans and yelps, could she sound any sexier? And then she did.

She began to explore him with equal delight and wonder. His arms and shoulders and chest had gotten impossibly stronger and broader. She needed to taste and catalogue the changes with delight. That earthy strong smell of a virile man in his prime was intoxicating. She wanted to rub it all over her skin, marking herself as his. The groans and exclamations that tore from his lips turned her on almost unbearably. He spoke to her about all the things he wanted to do, in the most explicit terms. On any other man, it would have been crass; he made it sound like a hymn of homage to her.

"Gonna suck your tits till your sweet pussy is dripping wet for me. Gonna make you come all over my hands. Then I want you to flood my face. You taste so good. Oh yes…"

Best of all was when she finally got down to his cock, standing proudly erect, awaiting her attentions. She didn't keep it waiting long. Wrapping her hands around it, she began by just whispering a touch of a stoke on it. She loved how it would surge harder as if seeking more of her touch. What woman could resist that initiation? She responded by slowly lowering her lips around him, finally twirling the tip around her tongue. She loved that taste that seeped out of him, telling her he was so excited. She hummed her approval of that salty sweet Wayne-ness.

That hum stopped his litany of broken utterances and profanities pouring unheeded from his lips.

'Oh yeah, just like oh yeah, suck me, oh Grace your sweet mouth, oh yes, more, suck harder oh GOD!"

It was all he could take; he hauled her up under him and slammed again into her soft wet channel. Roaring his delight in how she felt, he again took control. Slow and careful were shoved aside by brain scrambling need. She rose to meet him at each thrust, kissing him frantically. His brain cleared enough that he realized it was Grace under him, and he began to whisper endearments mixed with the intense moans,

"Oh my sweet baby, you feel so perfect, Fuck! You are so tight! Oh yeah so hot, you make me feel, Grace, Love you so much, oh yeah, squeeze me harder like that, Take me all, Grace I am yours"

He could have recited the Gettysburg Address for all she knew after that, because he finally took one hand out of her hair, and reaching between them, began to tease her throbbing clit with his large thumb. With every stroke of his body, he pleasured her from the inside and out. She began to scream, not even words, just screamed. At the end, the only word that even sounded like a word was his name.

"WAAAAAAYNE!"

That sound pierced his consciousness as he slammed into her a last time and exploded into her. He knew that moment would stay with him forever.

Panting as if they had both run a triathlon, it occurred to Grace that if either one of them were not in peak physical condition, this kind of sex would kill. Purring and smiling, she thought it would be the perfect ending.

"Wayne?"

"Hmm?"

"You know we still need to talk and figure this all out?"

"I know, Grace. We will, I promise, but right now, I just want to hold you in my arms and sleep. Tomorrow, I'll get your muffin and we will talk."

Kissing her softly, he pulled her against him with her back tucked into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a kiss against her soft white shoulder. "Sleep now, baby. I have missed holding you like this"

Cocooned in his strength, Grace heaved a deep sigh of contentment. Her rational side knew they had solved nothing. This part of their relationship has always been wonderful. She opened her mouth to try to have the conversation again.

Wayne could feel her tensing up. He knew she was right, the sex, as powerful as it was, solved nothing. Well, it affirmed to them both that they were perfect together. They already knew that.

"Grace, baby, hush. We don't need to solve this at this moment." He pulled her even closer in to his embrace. "Sleep in my arms?"

What woman in her right mind would resist that invitation? She folded her arms over the ones wrapped tight around her body and snuggled herself deeper into his warmth.

"Sleep, yes Grace, my love, sleep"

* * *

**Whew! Busy bunnies!! Please feed the bunnies with reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was harder to write then I thought. I kept changing it. I hope it makes sense to you all. Let me know via the review fairies??**

**DISCLAIMER: What I wouldn't give for just an hour to play….but sadly, no.**

* * *

TIMING - Chapter 9

The next morning found Grace tangled up in Wayne's arms and legs. Being held close in Wayne's arms against his chest made her feel warm, safe and loved. She smiled inwardly as she though how thoroughly and often she had been loved that night.

Grace had awoken to find herself wrapped around him during the night. The small light in his bathroom had been just enough for her to see him. While he lay sleeping, she drank him in. His face was in repose and he looked so much younger somehow with out the cares of the day upon him. With the lightest of touches, she traced his eyebrows, nose, and strong jaw line. As women in love had done for years, she examined every little detail and delighted in them. She forced herself to not touch those lips that were very slightly curved in a smile. This quiet moment was hers, too precious to disturb. Thankfully, the sheet and blanket had slipped down his long torso, allowing her to enjoy that view as well. Standing, Wayne was a big man, an imposing presence, covering a gentle soul. Even in sleep, he took up so much of the bed. But considering that she wrapped herself around him, it didn't matter much. His wide shoulders and muscled chest and arms had gotten larger with all that working out. Just as she was debating whether to continue her view to some more interesting terrain, she found her self flipped underneath him.

Those sweet lips were curved in that happy grin she had come to expect from him.

"If you are going to watch me sleep, you need to deal with the consequences of waking me like that," he growled at her.

"Consequences? There are consequences just for looking? What would you do if I had done more than look? Are they worse as the offense worsens?

He held himself over her, resting up on his forearms next to her head. He had always been a light sleeper, even after their ferocious love making, Wayne had felt her shift and waited for her to settle back down. He could feel when she pulled herself up and prayed she was not going to leave the bed. Wayne forced himself to remain still as she ghosted touches over his face and upper body. But when he felt her hand begin to slowly pull the sheet away from him, he knew his wakefulness would show. As she had done with him, he admired the view. However, that lasted only a moment.

"Well, that's it, then. Here they are!"

Grace felt the heat and welcome weight of his body over hers even as he held himself a little away to keep from crushing her. The smile on his face turned serious as he looked into her eyes for a long moment. Just as she felt like her heart was rushing up to meet his, he swooped down and captured her lips. There was nothing sweet or gentle here. It was raw, unfiltered passion. In a flash, she was caught up in the heat. She felt buffeted by the strength of it all and gladly allowed herself to be swept away in his lips, hands and hard muscles. He took, she gave. He demanded more and she gave every part of herself. Within moments, she was crying out her release. But still, he wanted more. Every part of her body was kissed and caressed, sometimes gently, mostly with an ardor that women dream about. By the time his passion spilled hotly into her, she was a quivering mass fluid sensations. She had no idea her body was even capable of feeling that way.

The intensity of her body's response to him should have frightened her. He could make her body hum with just a touch. He held back nothing of himself, giving his all to her each time. The raw honesty of his love pulled an answering response from her. It was trust. She trusted him completely as he trusted her. It was love. He had not battered those walls around her heart, he had undermined them. His love was like a steady strong tide that pulled that careful fortress down. She should be panicked. She should be frantically piling it back up. She knew her defenses were unneeded. The pure strength of his love would protect her. She thought she was not ready for this. It was too soon. Her heart laughed at her head and its silly timetable.

He finally pulled her back into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close into himself. As he pulled the sheet back over their rapidly cooling bodies, he murmured, "How about those consequences?"

She barely had enough energy to laugh. Instead, she let her body fall back against his heat and strength. Grace smiled and managed a throaty sigh instead. It seemed to get her point across because he dropped a kiss on her shoulder and heard him whisper, "That's a good girl"

They had slept soundly after that. It seemed to Grace that they had even moved closer as their legs tangled up into each other. Even in sleep, each part of their bodies had sought the other; know somehow they belonged forever connected. She could feel him stirring behind her, each and every delicious part of him.

"Good morning my love. How is my little sex goddess this morning?" This was accompanied by a series of tiny nibbling kisses up and down her neck. His hand swept the heavy mane of her hair aside. His other hand was slowly caressing her stomach, working its way back up toward her breasts.

Grace could feel her bones doing that slow melt his touch always produced. She knew she could spend the whole day in bed with him. She also suddenly knew she could spend her life in his arms, being woken up just like this. Well, maybe down the road, being woken by red haired boys and blue eyes girls. Where the hell did that come from?

The thought was endearing and sobering all at the same times. She pulled herself up and looked at him. Wayne laid back, on hand under his head, with a small smile lighting up his eyes. "What's up, baby?"

"Wayne, we can't just stay in bed and not talk. I want to be with you, but we have to figure this all out."

"Ok. You are right. Let me grab a fast shower and dress. I will go get your muffins for you and we will talk over breakfast. He sat up and kissed her hard, holding her face between his large hands. "As long as I know that you do want me, just know that I will do whatever needs."

He kissed her again and stood up, not seeming to notice that he was still nude. Grace noticed. She watched as the muscles played under the warm skin that she had spent most of last night worshipping. He was like classic Greek statue come to life. The art lover in her appreciated the aesthetics of his well formed body. The woman in her warmed to the strength of those muscles, width of his shoulders and power in his legs. The lover in her just wanted to explore and taste each delicious inch. The sensible part of her kept them all from dragging him back to bed, regretfully.

2 showers, 2 muffins, coffee and a tea later, they both finally looked at each other and knew the moment had come. Each knew this would be a crucial conversation. Wayne was aching to just kiss, hold and love her into wanting what he did. Knowing that she needed to make this decision made that ache another crack in his heart. But he had promised her his strength, in whatever form she needed. He waited and let her begin.

"Wayne, this last month has been…a revelation. I have learned so much about myself and what really matters. I know I don't want to be without you. Being at work with you only was just not enough. But if we are together, the secrecy at work would kill me. Although it seems Cho already knows it all?"

"Cho has known how I felt about you from the beginning."

"And he never said anything"

"Well, he's not a big fan of discussing feelings. But he didn't care much. As long as we acted professionally, it really didn't matter to him"

"What about Jane?"

"C'mon Grace, he always knows this kind of thing. You know that. He has been after me to tell you how I felt from the beginning. He has always been putting us together. I never really knew why. I am kind of surprised he hadn't said anything to Lisbon."

"Oh God! Lisbon! Do you think she knows?"

"I don't know, we have been careful at work. She might. Hell, she's usually so busy dealing with the mess Jane creates that I am not sure she even cares that much."

"That's just it. It's so difficult to keep up the pretence at work. I feel like it's hard enough to prove that I belong there without trying to hide a relationship."

"I know you think so, but you have more than earned your spot."

"But I had a really interesting conversation with an A.A.G. named Jack Elliot yesterday…"

"Oh, hell no! That plastic jerk?"

"Wayne, stop. He really is very nice."

"I'll bet he was very nice to you. I can't stand that asshole."

"Really? I thought he had a good rep with the agents."

"Yeah, he might be a decent AAG, but he's just too smooth for my taste"

"Really Wayne?" Grace tried not to laugh at the jealous pout on this big warrior's face. It was almost too funny. He looked for all the world like a little boy at that moment. She could just picture her sons looking……whoa! Kids again. Why did Wayne always make her think of children? She had to stop this now.

"That's not the point. What he said to me was that there are a lot of agents and people within the CBI and AG's office who aren't supposed to date, but do all the time. It's kind of an open secret."

"Well, I know there are people who ignore the rules, but we aren't those kinds of people, Grace. We're the kind who get caught and fired."

"Well, from what Jack said…"

"Jack again?"

"Really, Wayne. Stop. Let me finish."

"Ok. I just don't like you quoting him like that"

"Oh, Wayne, just listen! I have no interest in Jack Elliot. That's the point. He asked me for coffee, we chatted a little; he was going to ask me out. But he didn't because he saw me watching you. YOU, Wayne. For crying out loud, there he was a perfectly nice, good-looking guy who understands my job. I should be all over this. All I could think was he wasn't you. OK? But what really matters is what he told me about dating a co worker."

"You wouldn't have gone out with him?" The pout was gone, but it was replaced by that endearing puppy look. Really, it was amazing a man his size could look like a 6 year old. How cute would their children…again, children. Grace gave herself another mental shake to focus.

"No. Listen, to me Wayne. People in the CBI and AG's office date each other all the time. The real problem is that we are in the same unit. That is the problem we have to solve."

"Do you want to solve this? I know how I feel. I love you. But I don't know what you want. The point behind us not being together was so you could figure this out. I told you I wouldn't pressure you. This is all up to you. I am not going anywhere."

"Oh Wayne. That's just it. I thought this would all be so simple. I could separate my feelings for you and my work. Crap! Why can't we have it both? When we are together, it's so good, it's almost perfect. But then I feel like I am letting the agent I want to be down. When we weren't together, I did great at work. But I was miserable without you. I had my life planned. I thought I would be an agent and maybe down the road, when I was secure, maybe then meet a guy, you know the guy"

She stood up and started pacing up and back in the kitchen as she spoke, pulling at her hair and nervously braiding it as she spoke.

"It was all going to make sense. I plan things. I would be doing well. Well enough that when I met someone, it wouldn't seem like I was tossing it all aside for a guy. My dad wouldn't be able to say I only became a cop to meet a guy, you know? That letting me be an agent was a waste of a spot. You met him, you heard what he thinks of women, me. Not much, you know?"

"Grace, your dad is a bit of a fool. You are a valuable agent and have been from the time you made it through the academy. He has no understanding of you and what you do here. Cho tried to explain it to him. I don't think he would ever appreciate it."

"I know. I saw that when he was here. I kind of hoped that case with USC would have opened his eyes. But anyway, I had a plan. But then I met you. From my first week, you blew my plan apart. I knew you were interested. I tried to ignore it. I tried to pretend you were just interested in some convenient, well, that I was convenient."

"No, Grace, it was never that!"

She stopped pacing long enough to smile at him. He was about to jump up, she could tell. His large hands were spread out on the table. She could see the muscles in his arms tensing under the faded CBI t-shirt. She held her hand up.

"Wayne I know that. I guess I always knew that. It would have been easier for me if you were just a jerk hitting on a pretty face. But you weren't. It was bad enough that you were so good looking, but you were sweet and kind and funny and brave and gentle. I tried to resist you I didn't want to be the girl who slept with the gorgeous guy in my unit. I wanted to be better than that, you know tougher. And I knew they would transfer me first. But then you were drugged and told me you loved me."

"What? When did I do drugs?"

"When you burned your arm in that fire. You were high as a kite and told me how much you loved me. I started to answer you and you fell asleep. I was hoping it was the drugs talking, but then that thing with Dan, and everyone commenting you were in love with me. It was hard to ignore."

"I thought I dreamed saying it to you. I used to have that dream a lot", he admitted sheepishly. She stopped her pacing again and smiled. Could he be any cuter? The man admitted to dreaming about her.

"And then that kiss."

"I felt bad that I never apologized. But I really wasn't sorry about kissing you, just that I did it in public. Since you never mentioned it, I decided not to say anything. It must have been really bad for you"

"No, it was amazing. That was the problem. As soon as you touched me, I melted. I knew I would, but not how badly. I wasn't hypnotized. I had no excuse. Honestly, if they hadn't all been there, I probably wouldn't have walked away from you."

"Really? I thought you were really mad about that."

"I was only mad at my lack of self-control and that everyone saw me lose control. There you were, messing up my plan. You were so shy around me normally, that the kiss was unexpected and great. But I was still afraid of letting go, letting you in. When you finally told me in the wine cellar, I knew it was coming. But I was so hung up on my plan that I completely blanked. If Jane hadn't interrupted us, you were going to really kiss me and I was going to let you. I was terrified. I had a plan."

"You keep talking about a plan. What's the status of that plan now?" Wayne wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

"That's just it. It's been blown away." She stopped and stood in front of him. She wasn't going to run away from this anymore. He had always been honest and direct and bared his soul from the beginning.

"I didn't plan on falling in love with you, but you see, I have…"

He stood so suddenly that the chair flipped over. She was always surprised at the speed a man his size moved. He was like a huge tiger, able to burst into a blur of action at a moments notice, all those muscles moving in concert. Before she could finish the sentence, he had his arms around her and his lips claiming her. After one heart stopping kiss he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me again"

The honest raw joy in his eyes demanded no less from her. This moment would stay with them both forever.

"I love you. It seems natural and real now. I don't know why I was afraid of saying it. I love you, Wayne"

"YES!" He shouted it and lifting her, swung her around in a circle, "she loves me!"

"Put me down, you sweet, silly man!"

He stopped and kissed her softly and slowly. Lifting his head, he whispered, "I love you, Grace"

"I love you too, Wayne." She laid her head against his large chest and sighed as his arms tightened around her. She wanted this moment to last forever. But she knew reality had to come and they needed to be prepared for it. Lifting her head, she pushed a little at him.

"Sit down. We still need to solve this"

Kissing her one last time on the head, he picked up the kitchen chair. Turning it around, he straddled it and folded his arms against the back. She tried not to notice how his sitting this way made his biceps stand out.

"Grace, we will figure this out. I will transfer out. Simple. I drop the letter on Lisbon's desk on Monday."

"No, Wayne, you can't! The only logical place for someone with your experience would be to head up your own unit. Why would you say you wanted to go?"

"I dunno. I could say I can't deal with Jane anymore. Everyone would believe that"

"And you would look like you can't handle it and it would count against you. You would never advance."

"Grace, I like what I do. I never really wanted to be a boss. Look at all the paperwork it entails. Doing the detective work, kicking ass, taking names, getting the bad guys. I like being the big guy, the enforcer who can run down a perp. This isn't a sacrifice."

Could he get any sweeter? He was willing to tank any chance of career advancement if it meant being with her. And she had spent months worrying about her career path. She didn't deserve him.

"No, Wayne. That's not the answer. Leaving a major unit like this will be a mark against you. Jack Elliot told me that…"

"Oh shit! Are you going to keep quoting him?"

"Stop it! Listen to me. He told me a lot I didn't really know. He pointed out that I started out in this unit, which was really unusual. I got offers to go to a task force investigating the UC recruiting mess. It would be seen as a step up. I could do this and still be in the CBI. This thing is going to go on for at least a year or so. By then, I could go anywhere. Who knows? By then you might have your own unit."

"But you are so proud of being in this unit. I have heard you on the phone with your parents."

"You know, at one point I was stupid enough to think that was all that mattered. I really believed I could plan out my life that much. Isn't it amazing how falling in love changes you?"

He stood again suddenly. "I want you to think this over carefully. You are making a big change. I want you to be sure. We are not talking about this for the rest of the weekend. And you are not doing anything official until next Friday at the earliest."

Cupping her face into his hands, he traced her features. "Right now, I want you to relax and enjoy the weekend. Let's go back to bed. I want to hear you say it over and over again."

His kiss was gentle and soft, with all the love and promise of future love he could convey.

* * *

**Ok, the smut and fluff bunnies were really duking it out here, I know. This conversation was really hard to write. One more chapter I think. You all still with me??**


	10. Chapter 10

I think this chapter will tie it all up. Thanks to those of who stayed with me and reviewed. I let the smutty bunnies out to play for this one.

* * *

Timing in Life - Chapter 10

Grace found herself truly comfortable in her own skin since she had moved out to California. After an almost perfect weekend with Wayne, Monday had arrived. Knowing how she felt and telling Wayne had calmed her in so many ways. The conversation with Jack Elliot also went a long way to making her see their relationship in a whole new light. No longer did it feel like a criminal action. She knew they would have to remain professional, but she knew she could do that.

Wayne moved through his day with a spring to his step. Grace loved him. She willingly and without pushing, admitted she loved him. He felt 10 feet tall. Cho said only, "You work this out?"

"Not completely, but we are better."

"Good, fucking late hours were killing me. What are you going to do?"

"I am not sure. I said I would go, she says she will. I think Lisbon might have guessed, but hasn't said anything. Honestly? I don't think she will care as long as we keep it out of the office. I think Jane will do something crazy and force her hand."

"Yeah. I could see that. As long as it works. Just keep it out of here. I don't want to see it."

For Kimball Cho, that was the equivalent of a full hug and Hallmark card. Rigsby accepted that and nodded his thanks. That was all they would say on the matter. Lisbon was letting it be, Jane would probably screw it all up, but Cho had his back. He could live with that for now. After all, Grace loved him!

Grace only had to glare at him once all week. Wayne had behaved like a professional. No one outside their little unit would guess that she and Wayne were together. Since they were both comfortable with this, they were both getting more sleep. Wayne no longer felt the frenzied need to make love to her every waking moment. He understood that they had time and a future together. Not that they weren't burning up the sheets, her sofa, his kitchen counter and shower, but at least they were getting some sleep after.

Lisbon was no fool. She saw the difference in the two young agents immediately. Clearly, they had worked out their issues. She would have to watch them of course. But she knew they were keeping it professional at work. As long as they gave her no reason to, she would ignore what she could. She only hoped no outside her unit would take notice.

Jane noticed the change immediately. Rigsby's suddenly confident demeanor and Grace's calm were in contrast to their earlier behavior. Cornering Wayne in the kitchen, he began to bluntly and loudly make assumptions and comments. Grace followed Jane in; sure of what was to come.

"So, say your worst and get it over with. Are you or are you not going to ruin this for us?"

The direct approach startled Patrick Jane. He looked at the pair of agents, each one ready to defend the other and their love. While he could have amused himself by tormenting them, the look in their eyes stopped him. A long time ago, someone had snapped a picture of him and his wife standing just that way. He had buried that memory along with so many others. Facing that kind of love in real life, he decided to keep the lover's secret. He knew however, Lisbon knew anyway and had decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

Thursday night, Wayne and Grace had just come out of the shower after a long run. Even though his legs were longer and more powerful, she was a strong long distance runner. Their steps, like most activities were coordinated with each other. They usually headed to Wayne's afterwards. His shower was much bigger. It always seemed such a waste to shower separately. They were only going to take those endorphins and get dirty again.

Wearing his discarded work shirt, Grace went to pull clean clothes out of her bag in the living room. She had plugged her netbook in so it would be charged for the morning. Waiting for Wayne, she checked her email. What she read made her scream a little. Her large overprotective boyfriend came running. "GRACE! Are you OK? "

She giggled a little at him in only a towel, hands clenched, ready to slay whatever dragon dared offend her.

"Wayne! You are still wet and wearing only a towel. What are you going to do? I am fine. It's an email from Jack Elliot. It says…"

"Are you kidding me? That jerk is emailing you and you are reading it in my home? Hell, no! Does he not get you are mine?"

He went to grab the netbook and his towel unwrapped. Now completely nude and in a jealous fit, Wayne was all Neanderthal, possessive male. Despite her self and the orgasms she just had in the shower, Grace immediately responded with heat and wetness. She should have been furious. She should have told him she was a modern woman, and could communicate with whomever. She should have pushed him away in a fit of righteous feminist anger. The modern woman dissolved. She was elemental, and primitive. Pushing the top down on the computer, she threw herself at him. Generally, Wayne was a sweet, passionate lover. But when he was a little wild like that, she gloried in her ability to make him this way. She did what her instincts told her. She reached out and stroked him. Standing up on the sofa, she used the unusual height difference and began to kiss him.

It took him all of 3 seconds to process what was happening. He pulled the edges of his shirt apart, not caring that the buttons went flying. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her off the sofa and slid her body down the length of his. They both hissed at the drag of skin against skin. It didn't matter that they had just made love in the shower. Their bodies called to each other. She got as far as wrapping her legs around his waist, and assumed he would just take her back to the bedroom. They made it as far as the nearest wall. Keeping his lips on hers, he only pulled away enough to run a large finger along her dampness. Feeling the wet heat, he grunted and pulled her down upon him. Using his legs to hold her up he began to thrust hard, fast and deep into her. Grace hooked her legs around him and held on for dear life.

Grace pulled her head away long enough to get some air and groan out her delight. "Waaayne, oh God, yes, please oh yes, just like oh yes there, love you, mine, love you, yess"

She wasn't sure if he was even hearing her half-groaned litany until she heard him. "Mine, Grace, Mine Mine Mine. Love you, keeping you, mine, mine mmmmm"

The last few words were muffled into her neck. She could feel his tongue and teeth marking her neck again. She had quite a collection of higher necked shirts these days. She would have worn wool turtlenecks in August if it meant he could kiss her like that. Her neck was always sensitive. He seemed to know just when to kiss, nip and lick. She could feel the heat building. Apparently so could he, because just as she thought she could not take anymore pleasure, he slid one trigger calloused finger between them and stroked her just as he slid her down onto his steely heat. She screamed her release, triggering his answering roar.

They both panted and gulped air. Finally, he mustered the strength to carry her to the sofa and sit them both down. Still connected, she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and stroked his shoulders languidly, unwilling to stop touching him.

"Grace? Was I too…"

A series of satisfied giggles punctuated the tiny kisses she was peppering on his neck and ear. "Oh, my. How does this just keep getting better?"

The whispered question tickled his ear and calmed his fears. He didn't mean to attack her like that. It was just the thought that any other man was anywhere near her, brought out the caveman in him. Who the hell was this guy to be even emailing his woman? Damn! His woman? Grace would have his head and balls for even thinking that if she knew.

Grace was all for being an equal in a relationship, but damn, sometimes there was nothing like a big, strong guy to throw you against a wall and screw your brains out. It was so primitive, and delicious, if it was the man you loved doing it! She couldn't believe he was so jealous of Jack Elliot and an…..oh my God! That Email!

"Wayne! You have to calm down and let me tell you about the email. Stop growling! Jack is nothing to me. Look at us. I am naked and you are still inside of me. I can barely walk from the way you had me and you are worried about him? Seriously?"

When she put it that way, it was a little over the top. But still, he tightened his hold on her and stroked her skin just a little possessively. She was here with him. He could probably be a little magnanimous.

"Ok, what?"

"Let me up. I want to read it to you" Starting to pull away, she laughed at his instinctive tightening of his arms. "Really, Wayne. I promise you want to hear this"

Bending over, she grabbed the netbook and swung herself to sit across his lap. Because they couldn't touch during the day, they seemed to be obsessed with touching at home.

"Listen to this. Jack knows that we have been trying to work out this whole dating and working thing. Stop growling, will you? He knows he has no chance. Anyway, he sent me an email telling me about the case of Paul Valdez and James Kane."

"More guys?"

"They're gay, calm down. They are two CBI agents based out of San Francisco. They work in the same unit and started dating and hiding it. Sound familiar?"

"Ok, so what about them"

"Paul Valdez only had about a year on and he and Kane started dating. When they unit chief found out, he forced Valdez to transfer. But, Valdez' mother is a civil rights attorney and they sued the CBI and California claiming they had the right to fall in love and date where they wanted as long as it did not effect their professional lives. They claim their civil rights were being trampled since they were gay"

"What happened?"

"The case has been going on in the courts for 3 years. It was finally heard by the State Supreme court and they decided in favor of the Agents! They only wanted court costs and their professional status back again. California could appeal to the U. S. Supreme Court, but it's simply cheaper and easier to go along."

"So what does that mean to us?"

"WAYNE!! Don't you see? If they have won, so have we! They can't only allow gay agents to date. They have to allow us all! Jack says…REALLY? The man is trying to help us and you are STILL growling? Anyway, he thinks it will take a week or so for the state and the CBI to issue new policy guidelines for agents dating. They will officially allow it, and privately discourage it."

"That's not good"

"Yeah, but Cho doesn't care. Jane knows anyway, and Lisbon probably knows and realizes she doesn't have to do anything. We get to have it all!"

"I like having it all. Now put down the computer and let's get to bed and have it all."

"Oh my God, Wayne! I don't think I have it in me!"

The last word was said on a shriek as he stood and carried her into the bedroom, laughing. "Yes, you do, and if I have to, I will spend all night finding it!"

Grace was pleased it didn't take all night.

The next morning, it was a slightly tired and happily sore Grace that was called into Lisbon' office.

"Van Pelt, I have heard that you were asked to join the joint Task Force on this whole recruiting debacle. It seems you uncovered the tip of the iceberg. I was wondering what your plans were? Especially in light of….well, as much as I would hate losing you, maybe it would make things easier? It seems like the timing is perfect for you."

Grace sat with a perplexed look on her face for quite a few moments. She couldn't imagine what Lisbon meant. Timing? Oh, no, she knew. Lisbon knew! This was her way of getting grace out of the unit.

"Boss, may I show you something on the internet?"

She went around the desk and rapidly hit some keys, pulling up the link to the State Supreme Court ruling. She allowed Lisbon to read and digest the information.

Grace sat down across from Lisbon again, a small smile on the corners of her mouth. Lisbon finally looked over at Grace.

"It seems that if two agents in the same unit were to start dating, they could not be forced to transfer after all. Talk about timing, Van Pelt!"

Exactly what I was thinking, Boss. As long as those agents behaved in a professional manner, they can have a relationship. Because, you really can't decide whom you will fall in love with, can you? You plan to stay strong and not let it change you. But if you Love, you love."

Teresa Lisbon sat back with a small smile on her face. She knew all too well how inconvenient love could be. There was a certain blond consultant occupying way too much of her thoughts. But she was certain there was no happy ending waiting for her like her two junior agents had found. She envied them.

"Well, Van Pelt. I am glad you will be staying with us. Please remember that the key to those agents staying in the same unit is professionalism. If I were the unit leader in that position, that is what I would expect at all times."

"I think that's appropriate and fair, boss. Thank you"

Grace left the office and smiled at Wayne, who was sitting flipping a rubics cube in his hands. Giving him a thumbs up, she headed to her desk, asking Cho, "Did we get ballistics back yet or are do I have to go down there?"

* * *

Ok, that's it. Grace gets to stay and they have to be professional. Do we like or not?


End file.
